The Bond Between Brothers
by Jewlbunny
Summary: After their universes came together, Naruto and Gohan are raised together by Goku, Chi-Chi, and...Bardock? And the adventure begins.
1. Ch 1 Goku meets Naruto

**Hello and welcome all to The Bond Between Brothers. I hope you enjoy this story. I don't own DBZ or Naruto.**

I changed Gohan's date of birth so then it will help hide Naruto better. Please don't be mad.

This: is Talking

_This:_ is Thinking

**This:** is Attack name/ Bijuu talking/ Summon talking

_**This:**_ It Bijuu thinking/ Kais talking to mortals mentally

**Ch. 1 Goku meets Naruto**

Bardock revives his sentence. An eternity in Hell. However before he leaves he has something to say, "King Yemma," Bardock says, "I want to make a wager with you."

"A bet?" He asked. His eyebrow cocked in curiosity. Not many people knew this, but he was a betting man. So he listened.

"Yes. If I win, I get to live again, and I get to choose which planet."

"And if I win?"

"Then I loose my privilege of having a body, and wonder Hell as a soul for all eternity."

"Alright, what is it."

"I say in less than twenty years this universe and another will come together and Earth will be the planet that causes it."

He thought about it for a minuet. _"There is no way he could be right. ?This'll be easy"_ He chuckled.

"Alright Bardock, you have yourself a bet." They shock hands. Or well...Bardock shock the big guy's pinky,

"I'll see you in nineteen years." The Saiyan said with a confident smirk on his lips.

…

Nineteen years later, Chi-Chi was pregnant with the son of Son Goku. They were both excited about the coming of their first child. Goku was doing all the hard chores she always did to keep her off her feet. Though she still cooked. She was way better than him in that department. Plus she cleaned better too.

And in another universe Kushina was also with child, with the son of Konoha's Yellow Flash, Namakazi Minato. And despite the fact that he was the Hokage and had many things to do. He always made time for his beautiful wife.

Both children were due on the same date though. And that was October 10th.

It was the day that both boys were due and in the the universe of that held the iconic Dragon balls. When a man from the Ninja world came to the Son home. He was trapped in their world for some time, and heard of seven magic orbs that could grant any wish.

He had six of the seven, and all he needed was the four ball. Which was why he was there. The shinobi of the Leaf knocked on the door. "I'll get it!" Goku shouted so Chi-Chi could relax. He opens the door only to be hit with a genjutsu and falling to the floor just moments after Goku opened the door. And the chakara from the justsu made Chi-Chi pass out on the couch.

The ninja went to the shrine that held the four star ball and before he left. He felt a searing pain in his side. _'I don't have much time…I must hurry.'_ He quickly left the premises in a swirl of leaves.

It was two hours later that Goku was freed from the genjutsu because of one hard slap to the face. "OW! What the…" Goku saw Chi-Chi on the floor next to him and she was in extreme pain. "Oh no, Chi-Chi!" He exclaimed, picking up his wife and laying her on their bed.

"Goku, please don't leave me." Chi-Chi said pleading to her husband.

"Don't worry Chi-Chi," he said to her, comforting her as breathing began to growing louder. "I'm not going anywhere." Hearing those words made her feel a whole lot better, at least until the next contraction hit her like a ton of bricks. She howled in pain as Goku took her hand.

…

Meanwhile Minato and Kushina where doing the same thing…well…sort of. Minato was poring his chakara into his wife's seal. "Hold on Kushina, hold on Naruto, Kyuubi, you stay right where you are!" Several people where there to help the Fourth Hokage and his wife with the birth of Naruto. It took a long time, but it all ended with Naruto's crying. And Minato holds his son for the first time as he cried tears of joy. It was the happiest day of his life. However this was also his last day alive.

…

And at the same time Goku was doing the same thing holding his newborn son. But it quickly turned from a moment of happiness to a moment of fear, as the night sky was being covered with black clouds that came from out of nowhere.

"I know Goku, just… come back as soon as you can." she told him. He passed their son off to his wife, and he took off on the Nimbus cloud to find the one responsible for this. But by the time he arrived, he was too late to stop him. He made his wish. He could tell because Shenron's eyes glowed, and for some reason the man collapses.

The whole earth began to shake. Goku looked down from the cloud and saw an entire village appear from out of nowhere. And little did that saiyan know that a newborn baby from that village would need him very much, very soon.

...

Uchiha Madara, was about to enter the building where Kushina had just given birth. When all of a sudden the world began to shake. Kushina was so afraid that the seal broke and freed the Kyuubi, killing her in the process.

Thankfully the fox saw Madara, and before the Uchiha could do anything. The fox picked up it's front right paw and…

*SQUISH!*

The Nine Tailed Fox Demon killed the Bane of the Bijuu, Uchiha Madara. Quite deliberately too. I mean it made sure that he was dead by twisting it's ankle, back and forth, like we do to insure that a bug is dead under our shoe. The demon fox then saw someone with black spiky hair pointing out in all directions. He was just staring at it and finally it has to brake the awkward silence. **"What!?" **

"Who and what are you? I've never sensed a power like yours before."

The Fox was flattered by the complement, and knew that he could be trusted. **"I am the Kyuubi."** The Fox stated. **"I am of the of the nine Bijuu, I've been recently been freed from my prison. And you are?"**

Goku was scared because of it's power, but he could tell that it's ki was not completely evil. But either way he couldn't keep himself from stuttering. "I-I'm S-son Goku."

"**Goku, huh?"** It paused for a moment. **"It's nice to meet you."** It then flashed a big toothy grin at him. And as soon as that happened, it could feel itself slipping away. It knew what was about to happen. **"Goku, I need you to protect my new jinchuriki."**

"J-jin-what?" The fox then disappeared. He then had the cloud hover a few feet off the ground and he saw a man standing there with his back to him, and he was holding something in his arms. The man turned around to see Goku, and as much as he wanted to ask him a few questions but the Shinigami he summoned was growing impatient.

"His name is Naruto…and he is to be seen as a hero of this village." He then handed off little baby Naruto to Goku. And then Namakazi Minito breathed his last.

'_I didn't even get his name.'_ he then looked at the baby and sensed the Kyuubi's ki inside the boy. That's when he realized the meaning of jinchuriki, 'Power of Human Sacrifice', and also why it said it was freed from it's prison. Most likely the boy's mother.' _'Now I get it. You're the jinchuriki.'_ "Don't worry Naruto. I'm sure that the village will see you as the hero you are."

That was when he saw a boy warring a mask that covers the bottom of his face, with his headband covering his left eye, and silver gravity defying hair. "I fear the village won't see him as a hero like his father wanted."

"Then what should I do?"

"Take him."

"What?" He then looked at the baby.

"I can tell your not from this area. So you can deliver him from this place. Away from the hatred of this village. But promise me this. He must return when he is old enough to this village to become a Ninja of the Leaf, or if your attacked by enemy ninja. Whichever comes first."

"Of course. I will train him and will care for him as if he was my own. Besides, I think he and my newborn son can get along great, growing up as brothers."

"Good luck."

"Thanks." And with that Goku jumped up on the cloud but before he left he had only one question. "What are you going to tell the leader of your village?"

"I will inform the Third Hokage of this. I'm certain that he will understand. But before you go, what's your name?"

"Son Goku, and you?"

"Hatake Kakashi, I hope to see you again one day."

"I hope so too. Kakashi." And with that he got on the cloud with baby Naruto, and he left for home. It didn't take long before he got home. And Naruto was thankfully asleep, and Chi-Chi wasn't. _'At least I can explain it to her.'_

After explaining what happened to over there she had made her decision , "You're right to do what you did. Alright we'll adopt Naruto." Just then Naruto wakes up and looks around to see his new family.

"Hey, look Naruto, this is you new mommy, and this is you brother Gohan." Goku said and Gohan laughed approvingly.

"Huh? Well, looks like he likes the name." Chi-Chi said. _'I was hoping we would name him Einstein but...'_ "I like it. Can I hold him?"

"Of course." Goku said as he handed him to Chi-Chi. "Well Son Naruto, welcome to the family."

**Doesn't that make your heart melt? Not the master of feels like iamgoku, but I try. Anyway, next time Bardock's gonna live again. Hope you enjoyed this.**


	2. Ch 2 Bardock's Resurrection

**Hello, thank you very much for the reviews, and the many favorites that I have received, and even the story alerts. I didn't think that it would be this popular in that short of time. But before I begin Ch. 2 I just wanna say a few things. First off Ultimate Black Ace, thank you for your insight. Yes I do plan to have the both of them learn ki and chakara. And having Gohan using the Shadow Clone Jutsu for studying was a good idea. Why didn't I think of that? Also, Seraphinit, I will go on. And Volos, I already gave you your reply because you were logged in so, I replied that way, but like I told you in the PM I have my reasons.**

**Anyway, I don't own Naruto or DBZ but have a sister who plans to buy a share of Funamation, so she can say that she at least owns something. Please support the official release of both shows. And one more thing before I begin. This story was inspired by Solvdrage's "Brotherhood of an Altered Destiny." That writer rocks!**

**Ch. 2 Bardock's Resurrection**

It took three day after the two universes came together that King Yemma caught up with a good chunk of the dead. "Well, looks like he was right." He mumbled to himself. "And at least I was smart enough to make a system for such an occasion."_ 'And it was the bet I made with Bardock, that made me come up with the system in the first place. Otherwise this would have taken longer. And speaking of him...'_ He looked over at one of the ogres in his command and said. "Can you please go to retrieve Bardock, He won our little bet and so I'm going to have to keep up with my end of the deal." _'Man I need to see someone about helping me out with this problem I have.'_

"Yes sir." The ogre said obediently. He then took off into Hell.

King Yemma, then looked at the next name on his list. "Hmmmm…Uchiha Madara. It says here that you've done a lot of nasty things. And the way you died…hilarious! Looks like you get a one way ticket to Hell."

"What!" Madara shouted! "Mark my words when I get out, you're the first one that I'm going to kill!"

"Dream on Madara! **SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**" A woman shouted with red hair created several copies of herself and pummeled him to a pulp. "Take him away boys." She said as Madara groaned in pain from the beating he just received.

"Well done Kushina. You know how, about instead of going to Heaven now, how about you put that on hold, and go to King Kai's for training?" King Yemma asked the red head.

"Hmm…Sure why not." Kushina replied.

"Good luck making it across Snake Way."

"Thanks, bye!" She said. She wasn't watching where she was going and bumped right into a man that was very tall close to her husbands height, black spiky hair, onyx eyes, he had a strong build. He was also wearing a green armor of some sort, a strange device with a green lens over his left eye, a crimson red headband, and he had a scar on his left cheek. He also had a surprised look on his face. "Oh I'm so sorry, I should have watched where I was going."

"It alright, it's completely understandable" He said.

"My name is Kushina, what's yours?"

"Bardock."

"Nice to meet you. What kind of Kekkei Genkai is that?" She asked pointing at his tail?

"Kekkei-what-now?"

"It's a bloodline trait."

"Oh, well I'm actually what's called a saiyan. Saiyans are bread to fight. In fact everything about us is for combat, from our natural fighting ability, to our ki manipulation."

"Oh, your from that other part of the new universe." she said as if it should have been the most obvious thing.

"Yes I am. Well I got to go, I have to talk to King Yemma. I'll see you again eventually."

"Yeah later." She said running towards Snake Way.

"Oh, and nice work on pounding Madara! I saw him being dragged away and I couldn't help but laugh." He said trying to stop himself from laughing again.

"Thank you!" She said before taking off to snake way.

"So, you wanted to see me?" Bardock asked the large ogre behind the large mahogany desk.

"You know why you're here." King Yemma said with a slightly aggravated look on his face. "You won that bet we had. So make your choice?"

"I'd like to go to Earth please. Because, you see, my son Kakarot lives there, and I never even held him in my arms once when I had the chance, and I want to make it up to him. And build a relationship with him." He answered honestly.

"Hmm. Alright, I see no problem with that. Ah, Baba, I see you've finally arrived."

"What is it King Yemma? I'm a very busy woman at the moment." Baba said completely unaware of Bardock's presents.

"I would like you to take this man to Earth." King Yemma said pointing at the saiyan not ten feet from her. She was about to freak out when the large ogre cut her off. "And just to let you know that, as of this moment, this man is alive."

The halo on the saiyan's head disappeared after he finished his sentence. "Thank you King Yemma I'm not going to mess up this seconded chance you have given me." he said as he bowed respectively. "Also I think she's freaking out because my son inherited my looks, and the fact that she met him a few years ago."

"What are you, a psychic!" Baba screamed which caused Bardock to wince.

"Yes, yes I am." That shocked them both. King Yemma had been duped. He made a bet with a psychic.

"To be honest I wish I didn't ask. This way." She said as she led him to Earth. After awhile, they finally made it to Orange Star City. "That over there is Mt. Poaz, your son lives there, but I suggest that you get yourself some regular cloths first."

"What's wrong with my cloths?" Bardock asked in an annoyed tone.

"You would draw too much attention to yourself, that's why." She replied. "Plus it should be easy for you to get some cloths. All you have to do win a fight with the prize being money."

"That would be entertaining for you wouldn't it?" Bardock asked, he realized that she loved to watch fights.

"You learn quickly." she said. "Unlike Goku, he is not very bright."

"Well I'll have to fix that." He said. "So where do I have to go?" Then a vision hit him pretty hard.

_Vision:_

_Bardock was panting because he was running out of ki. "Man Jiraiya…your really…something." He said between breaths._

_"Thanks…your not…too bad…yourself." said a man with crazy long platinum blond hair, red gi, A head band with the kanji for oil, and wooden shoes. He was suffering form low chakara levels._

_"Hey, let's end this. One last attack." Bardock recovered some of his breath._

_"Yeah, that sounds good." Jiraiya replied._

_They then began to charge their ultimate attacks. Jiraiya, with the Rasengan, and Bardock with the Final Spirit Cannon. People were cheering them on but they didn't hear it. Jiraiya charged and Bardock launched his attack as they shouted at roughly the same time._

**"Rasengan!"**

**"Final Spirit Cannon!"**

_Vision ends:_

"Well I think I might have found a challenge." Bardock said with simile growing on his face. "I just have to find him."

"Well there are some strong fighters that are over there." Baba said pointing at the west side of the city.

"Yeah, thanks for pointing that out for me. I guess I should take this thing off too that way I won't draw too much attention. Plus I can sense other people's energies anyway." He put his scouter away. "Shall I give my son a message for you when I see him?" he asked.

"Sure, tell him I said 'Hi'."

"Alright. I'll see you later." He then took off towards the city. It took awhile but he found the man in his vision and tailed him to a building where there appeared to be a lot of mussel bound idiots trying to look tough and keeping weaker looking people out.

Jiraiya had had enough of the big guy keeping him out. So he just summoned a toad and it beat the guy up, and the dragon guy let him in. Then Bardock walked up, and the dragon looked like he'd seen a ghost. He cocked an eyebrow at the dragon and he ran off screaming.

"Hey Girun! Where are you going?!" Demanded the guy who got beaten up by one of Jiraiya's Toad Summons when he came to.

"He must have mistaken me for somebody else." Bardock said to the guy.

"But who?"

"Somebody else, but no matter. I'm going in there, and you can't stop me."

"Oh yeah?!"

He formed a ball of ki in his hand. "Yeah."

The man ran off toward where Girun ran off to shouting. "Hey, Girun! Wait up!"

"Coward." He scoffed as he walked through the door, and made his way to the registration table to sign up. Once that was done, he walked around for a bit. _'Hmm…lots of weird looking people around here.'_ He then spotted a familiar face, one that he saw training with his son as a child. He was strong for a human, and he was talking with the guy from his most resent vision, Jiraiya. _'Great now how am I supposed to get Jiraiya's attention without tipping off my son's best friend? Boy am I in a pickle.'_ And at the mention of that figure of speech, his stomach growled.

"Wow, sounds like someone hasn't eaten in a week!" Jiraiya said.

"Or if it's Goku, a couple hours. He eats like a maniac three times a day." Krillin replied.

"Is he an Akamichi? Or no, you're from the other part of the new world." Jiraiya said quickly after remembering that fact.

_'Oh crap, I gotta hide!'_ Bardock screamed in his mind. In fact he did just that. Hiding behind a pillar in the building.

"Attention everyone." A woman with green hair said getting everyone's attention. "I'm sorry I didn't mention this earlier, but the growling of someone's stomach made me realize that I forgot." That made Bardock blush. "You see there is free food for all the participants of the competitions, and it's all you can eat." That caught his attention, and he made a mad dash for the mess hall. And we all know what he did next.

There were a lot of comments made about his appetite. But to name a few. These were a some of them.

"Wow, this guy is eating like a madman."

"He eats more than an Akamichi."

"He looks like he hasn't eaten in years, but he's so well built."

And the one comment that made him abruptly finish his meal. "He looks just like Goku." That comment made him stop, swallow the food in his mouth and turn around to see Krillin staring right at him.

_'Darn it, I should've known that he would have come over here. I'm such a fool.'_ "Can we talk in private?" He asked pointing at Krillin.

"Sure." He said, leaving the mess hall behind.

After they had found a private, spot Bardock began. "Look before you judge me or anything. I've been dead for 19 years." Krillin had a look of disbelief on his face. "You can ask Baba, she was there when my life was restored. Now before I died I was given the ability to see the future, and read minds, and stuff like that."

"How'd you get that?"

"I'll explain that later. To continue what I was saying, I saw you training with my son in those visions. You're his closest friend."

"I had a feeling you were Goku's dad when you said you were dead for 19 years. And you look just like him too. You even have a tail." He said pointing at his tail. "Yeah I'm not stupid."

"Your absolutely right on that." Bardock looked over his left shoulder. "You can come out now Jiraiya."

"How do you know who I am?" The Toad Sage asked, coming out of the shadows.

"I saw you in a vision of the future as well." Bardock replied. "Your are actually quite the challenge for me."

"Really?" They both asked.

"Yes. In fact you're the best challenge I think I'll have in years, according to the vision I had." Bardock said in a matter of fact tone.

"Say what?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah, and I know you were there for that part. I'm looking forward to our fight. And before you ask Krillin, I'm over here instead of with my son, because I kinda want to get some new cloths for myself before I head over there. I mean, look at me. I don't think I look weird, but I think I do to you."

"I see your point. But you didn't pay the entry fee didn't you?"

"Entry fee?"

"Oh boy." Jiraiya facepalmed.

At that moment there was an announcement on the intercom, it the green haired woman again. "Attention, will Saiyan Bardock, please report to the front desk. Thank you."

"That was conveniently awkward" Bardock said.

"I assume you don't have any money." Krillin said as he pulled out some cash from his wallet. "Here this should cover it." He said handing him the money.

"Thank you very much Krillin. I'll pay you back as soon as I can." He then took the money and paid his entry fee. He returned to the place that they were talking. And asked a very important question, "Is my son coming to this event?"

…

Meanwhile on Mt. Poaz. Goku was about to head out to that very event when he sneezed so loud that he woke the boys from their nap. "GOKU!" Chi-Chi screamed.

"Sorry Chi-Chi." He said running up stairs to the boys room and calmed them down. While having one thing on his mind. _'Was someone talking about me?'_ "Sorry guys I'm gonna have to get going now. We can't just live off the money that your grandpa provides us with you know. I got to get us more money somehow. Especially since I don't have a job, and my only skills are in fighting. I'm just glad that I found out about this competition. And since your daddy's really strong, there is no way that I can be beat." He went downstairs after putting them down, and he opens the door to leave. Only to find several people were outside. In fact one of them was about to knock when he opened the door. They were ninja with a different symbol on their headbands. And the symbol was in the shape of a rock. "Hi, can I help you?"

**Uh oh, looks like Goku won't make it. Don't worry they won't die, and Bardock will fight Jirayia before things get out of hand. I have two question for you guys. What should I do with Nappa when he gets to Earth with Radditz and Vegeta? Should I kill him, and make him look like a hero? Or…Should I keep him alive, made a member of the interrogation unit, and a bit of comic relief after Vegeta has romantic moments with Bulma when they're dating? Also should I have Radditz' mate be a space ninja from the Narutoverse? An Inuzuka? Or other? YOU DECIDE! Just give me your answer with the review page or PM them. Thank you and have a nice day.**


	3. Ch 3 Bardock VS Jiraiya

**Okay Ch. 3! I wanna thank iamgoku for the favorite, SonicHearts123 for the vote, and all of the reviews. I would like more votes please. SonicHearts123 is the only one who did it. So now lets see if those two get to fight in this chapter. I own nothing.**

**Ch. 3 Bardock V.S. Jiraiya**

In the deep reaches of space. There was a circular ship. And in that ship was…WHAT AM I THINKING! YOU KNOW WHO THESE PEOPLE ARE! Frieza was in his ship when his boyfr-err I mean uh…Zarbon, approached his master and gave him the new map of the known universe. "Excellent Zarbon. Now I think we need to gauge the power levels of these new and inhabited planets. Send in the monkeys." (AN: I don't like calling them that. But it's still going to happen a few more times in this story. But not too many.)

The saiyans walked in, and bowed to their slave driver. And Prince Vegeta asking the same question he has asked, since his people were almost wiped out by the very creep he serves. "What is it that you wish for us to do Lord Frieza?" He asked with much disdain in his voice.

"There is a planet that I want you to check out that had just appeared only 3 days ago. It will take you two and a half months to get there. You are to either wipe out the population, have them join us, or on the off chance that you can't do either one, then you are to contact us to let us know that you need assistance. I won't hold it agents you. And if they use any strange techniques then try to keep that information from being destroyed. Oh and don't worry. Your not the first team I'm sending to one of these strange new worlds, but you will be arriving before them. But either way don't bother leaving the planet, because I'll be arriving on that very planet one year from now. So you better have it ready one way or another. Do I make myself clear?"

One thing the Prince didn't like to do was to take orders from him, but he had no other choice. "Yes Lord Frieza. We will depart immediately."

"Good. Now get going little monkeys." That always gets on there nerves when he called them such an insulting thing. But they soon departed from the ship without another word.

…

Meanwhile back at the raaaannnn…wait…what? Back at the tournament. That's better. "Ladies and gentlemen. If you please come over here I will explain the rules to this event." The green haired woman said. "Okay this is how it goes. There will be no weapons, or summons from anybody. Other than that anything goes. If you get out of the ring your out. If your out for ten seconds or more, your out. If you hit your opponents in the private parts deliberately, your out." Men held their crotches at that statement. "And no poking them in the eyes!"

"So it like the tenkiechi budakai?" Krillin asked.

"Pretty much. Also the winner of this competition gets twenty percent of the gambling money these boys will place on you."

"How's that gonna work?" Some random competitor asked.

"He took the words right out of my mouth." Bardock said.

"Okay, let's just say that you're a long shot in the finals, the odds stacked agents you, and you win. Everyone who said you would win gets a huge amount of money. You get twenty percent of everyone's winnings."

"Interesting." Bardock said.

"That's a lot of money." Jiraiya commented. _'So much research that I can do.'_

"Alright time for the drawings." she said to the competitors.

Well it's obvious right now that the only way that Bardock and Jiraiya would face off is by getting through all the weaker ones first. But before they do that, Bardock's gotta meet with his son's friends.

"Hey, guys," Krillin said getting the attention of Goku's other friends.

"Hey, Krillin how've you been?" Yamcha asked his short friend.

"I'm good." He said with a smile. "Guys, I'd like you to meet somebody. Hey, Bardock, come over here."

At that moment he stepped out to let them see him. "Hi. I'm Saiyan Bardock." He had never felt such pressure in his life. He wasn't even this scared when he faced off against Frieza. "I'm Ka- I mean, Goku's father."

They were all shocked and Yamcha was about to criticize him when Krillin stopped him. "He was dead for the last ninteen years, and just came back. So don't even think about trying to say that he's a bad father."

Tien was the first to find his voice after Krillin's comment. "How did you die?"

"I died trying to stop a lizard tyrant that my people served from destroying my planet, and failed. Yeah…I'm an alien."

"I don't remember you saying that." Krillin stated.

"I don't remember that either." Jiraiya said from the same corner that Bardock had come from. "Hi, I'm Jiraiya."

"You mean the guy who writes the Icha Icha sires?" Everyone just stared at Yamcha. "What? Some guy on my Baseball team left it in the locker room." _'Man I dodged a bullet there.'_

"Yeah right." Bardock said reading his mind. "You own that copy."

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The green haired woman said on the microphone.

"We'll talk later. But can I get your names before we get started?" The revived Saiyan asked.

"Okay." Krillin said pointing to the people as he says their names. "Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, and...hey…where's…"

"AAAHHHHH!" Master Roshi screamed getting knocked into a wall. (AN: The only thing I'll say is that it involved Rosh being an idiot…and Tsunade's fist.)

"That's Kakarot's martial arts teacher?"

"Yup. That's Master Roshi."

"Kaka-what?" Chiaotzu asked. It was the first time he said anything since Bardock's arrival on the scene.

"Goku's real name." Krillin told the group.

"Okay, I'll want a more detailed explanation later. Right now however, it's time to begin." Tien said. "And where is Goku." At that point Roshi was out of the wall and had swirls in his eyes.

…

It took a good two hours before the finals came around. "Ladies and gentlemen! It's time for the finals!" The green haired woman shouted in the microphone. There were cheers sounding throughout the building. "This is your last chance to place bets. So if you haven't done it yet then you better do it now."

Tsunade was at the booth placing her bets on Bardock. "Lady Tsunade, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Shizune, this is my money. I'll do what I want." the Slug Princess stated.

"Alright, first up we have that black haired guy from who knows where. Give it up for Saiyan Bardock!" The crowd cheered as he walked up to the ring. He was excited to fight Jiraiya and he didn't hide his excitement. "And now, the hermit of Mount Myoboku, Jiraiya, the Toad Mountain Sage!" He appeared in a puff of smoke striking a pose that he probably thought was gallant. But instead he got some laughs and cheers.

Tsunade just sighed at that. "Here we go again. I just hope Bardock can see beyond the mask that he's put on." She said to no one in particular.

"Well let's just see who wins this fight." The green woman haired said. "Will it be the Sanin?" People cheered for him. "Or will it be the guy with the tail?" People cheered again. "As of this moment all bets are done unless your still doing the transactions, then you're the last person on their list. Now. LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!" Cheers erupted from the building so loud that people from outside could hear it. "Ready." The two bowed to each other. "Set." They then go into battle positions. "Begin!"

The two dashed at each other wasting no time to try to get a hit on his opponent. They went at it for quite some time. In fact it took three hours before they finally started to show any signs of fatigue. Even so it took another hour before they finally started to run out of steam. Bardock knew that at that moment…he was going to have to finish it with one final attack just like in his vision. Even though he doesn't know who was going to win, he has some idea about the results.

The crowd was at the edge of their seats. Bardock knew it was time and said, "Man Jiraiya…your really…something." He said between breaths.

"Thanks…your not…too bad…yourself." The Toad Sage said. He was running out of chakara.

"Hey, let's end this. One last attack." Bardock recovered some of his breath.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Jiraiya replied.

They then began to charge their ultimate attacks. Jiraiya, with the Rasengan, and Bardock with the Final Spirit Cannon. People were cheering them on but they didn't hear it. Jiraiya charged and Bardock launched his attack as they shouted at roughly the same time.

"**Rasengan!"**

"**Final Spirit Cannon!"**

The two attacks collided and it ended with a bang. No literally, it was a huge explosion. Big enough for Goku and the Iwa-nin that he was speaking to, to feel it. In fact, it was felt all the way to West City. Now that's power. And yet amazingly nothing was destroyed. It was a miracle.

Jiraiya was on the ground not moving, and Bardock was still standing. After the ten count it was announced that the winner was Bardock. Everyone was cheering…well almost everyone. Tsunade was freaking out. She quickly got her money and went over to Jiraiya to heal him and tell him the bad news, when she saw Bardock shoving something down her teammate's thought.

"Hey! What do you think your…" Her voice trailed off when she saw him sit up and stare at his hands. The two teammates looked at each other. He was a serous mess, but that wasn't important right now for she had to warn them. "Jiraiya, I've got some bad news."

Before anyone could say anything, Bardock was given his prize money, which happened to be a lot. Goku's friends walked up to congratulate him. Yamcha hearing what Tsunade said decided to be an idiot and assume the following. "You bet on your friend and now your flat broke aren't you?"

"NO YOU IDIOT! I BET ON BARDOCK AND WON BIG TIME! EVERYTIME I WIN A BET NO MATTER HOW SMALL, SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS!" She screamed/explained.

Jiraiya paled at this. "Um…Bardock, you did say you were a clairvoyant right?"

"I'll check what's going to happen for the next twenty-four hours." He said, closing his eyes he began to focuses on the ugly future caused by her win. Then it hit him, and when his eyes snapped open he visibly paled and started to shake. "No." He said under his breath.

"Bardock…" Krillin said unable to hold his curiosity back. "What's wrong?"

"It's Kakarot." He then stopped shaking and clenched his fist and said. "He's in danger."

…

Meanwhile, Goku was about to send off the Iwa-nin that had stopped by when Chi-Chi came out holding little baby Naruto. And since he looks like the Yellow Flash, and he did say that he just adopted a child. They put the pieces together, and they began to attack Goku, so they could kill the boy. If Goku had been facing one of them, or if they were all ki users, he would have won. But it didn't turn out like that. He was quickly subdued with a headhunter jutsu followed up with a guy who sapped Goku of his chakara. He would watch helplessly while they killed Naruto, Gohan, Chi-Chi, and then they would finally end him with one final blow.

"No, stop." Goku pleaded from his place neck deep in earth.

"He's just a baby. What did he do to you?" Chi-Chi shouted at them while holding onto Gohan for dear life with kuni at her neck.

"Because he has the looks of Konoha's Yellow Flash, our village's greatest enemy. That's why!" The ninja raised his kuni to end the life of young Naruto. When a ki that Goku recognized, but never thought in a million years that _he _would help came to the rescue.

A very long green and pink arm pulled the child out of the man's arms before he could stick a knife in him. Piccolo! That's right folks. The turban warring Demon King was then seen holding Naruto in the crook his arms. And said something that no one that knew him best, even Kami didn't expect to hear from his lips. "Not even I 'The Demon King'. Would stoop so low as to kill a child in that manner."

**Wow, that's something I wouldn't think he would say. Well still, he said it anyway. What will happen to our hero? Will Bardock and the others make it in time? Why in the world is Piccolo helping them out? Will I ever get more answers for my polls? Well I guess we're just gonna have to find out on the next chapter. Please review. I hope this made you laugh today.**


	4. Ch 4 Goku meets Bardock

**I want to apologize for the delay, I've been working on Sailor Universe Ch. 3, and it should be ready as soon as my beta is done looking it over. Not to mention I have a hard time keeping myself on a schedule. So…yeah. Well I do have another vote on Nappa's fait and, who Radditz' is going to end up with. But I still need more votes for now , because I need a tiebreaker for this. You guys have a few months till I need the final decision I'll admit, but I still need the answers. Thank you for your reviews. I don't own either show, so please support both shows.**

**Ch. 4 Goku meets Bardock**

"Piccolo." Goku breathed.

"_Goku, I assume that these people are stronger than we both thought."_ Piccolo said to his rival telepathically.

"_How long have you been listening?"_

"_That's none of your business Goku! Look I'm just returning the favor from when you saved my life. Got it? Now it was that 'Head Hunter Jutsu' that did you in right?"_

Goku, being rather miffed wanted to hit him with a sarcastic reply but couldn't think of one at that time. And it was the _one_ time it came to mind too. _"Yeah, then that chakara absorption jutsu. You better watch yourself and make sure that Naruto does not get hurt."_

"_I have no intention of harming the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi."_

"_You were there?"_

"_Yes."_

"Hey, demon!" Piccolo looked at the man that addressed him. "I'm giving you this one chance to hand over the kid. Otherwise, my friends and I will have to kill you."

"You do that, and you'll be making a big mistake." The Demon King replied.

"And why's that?" A kunoichi asked.

"Because, you'll be ticking off a lot of people."

"Like?" Asked the youngest member of the group. He had blond hair in a ponytail with his bangs covering his left eye and only his pale blue right eye was visible.

"The group of people that happens to be coming this way."

"Well they won't make it in time. You'll all be dead before they even make it to your rescue." Said another ninja. They pulled out their shurikin and kuni, and threw them at him. When a big guy that looked a lot like Goku appeared out of nowhere, and blasted the projectiles with a yell.

"Actually, we flew here." Bardock said, as people that Piccolo recognized like Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien showed up holding people that couldn't fly, with Chiaotzu bringing up the rear. "I believe that you guys know two of the ninja among us." He said, and to say that the Iwa-nin freaked out was a huge understatement.

'_What's going on? Is that Krillin I'm sensing? I hope he has some senzu. I seriously need one.'_ Goku thought to himself. _'And who is the guy talking?'_

'_Who is this guy?' _Chi-Chi asked herself. _'And why does he look like Goku? Are they related…like brothers…or something?'_

"Okay, who's the dolt that did that to him?" Goku couldn't see the man that was talking, but he was one hundred percent sure that he was talking about him. But what was really bugging him was that he couldn't get out because his ki and stamina were so close to zero, that there was no way that he could get out for some time, and there was a good chance that he wouldn't get to fight.

"Who are you calling a dolt, 'Scarface'?" The Iwa-nin responsible asked.

"It was you wasn't it?" _"Krillin, I need you to get a senzu to Kakarot. He's going to want to fight."_

"_Right."_ He responded. _"But I'll need a distraction."_

"_No problem."_ "Hey, why don't we get this show on the road? I mean…you guys may not be a challenge, but I think that you might make it interesting for me."

"Hey 'Fatman'." Piccolo called to Yajirobie. "Take the boy, I won't be able to fight with him in my arms." He passed Naruto to said fatso, and proceeded to take the Demon Style stance.

"I'm glad you could join the fight Namekian, besides, the more the merrier."

Piccolo couldn't take it anymore. "Okay one: Who are you? Two: Why do you look like Goku?" That made Goku stop struggling for a moment. "And three: …WHAT IS A NAMEKIAN?"

"My name is Bardock. I'm his father, and I'll get to that later." He said in a calm tone. "Because right now we have some ninja to bash." That was the last thing said. For the fight to protect the small family had began.

It took Krillin five seconds after the fight began to give him the proper distraction to get to Goku, due to his size and speed. "Hey Goku, Bardock said that you'll wanna fight, so here you go."

Goku took it and as he was chewing he asked the obvious question. "Where has he been for the last nineteen years of my life?"

Krillin made sure that Goku swallowed the bean before giving him the answer so he wouldn't choke. "He's been dead for that time, but now he's back for good."

Goku was shocked. His father was dead for his whole life? And now he's back? He decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth, because in all honesty, he was glad that he was there. He smiled and with a yell got himself out of the ground. He then took the Turtle Style stance and got into the fray.

Bardock was toying with his opponent, when all of a sudden, the ninja jumps into the air does a bunch of strange hand signs. He'd seen a few jutsu, but he didn't know what to expect, and it hits him right on the head and he's knocked out.

…

Bardock found himself lying on the ground several hours later. The sun had set hours ago. He felt strange for some reason but couldn't figure out why. He looked around to find that everyone that he came with was dead. His daughter-in-law and grandchildren he came to rescue, were dead as well. He was starting to freak out, he began to think that maybe his son was dead too, but he had to try to find him. He began to call out to him. "Ka…Goku! Where are you! Goku!" He was becoming frantic, when he heard a moan off to the distance. "Kakarot!" He shouted running over to the moaning. There he was. His orange gi covered in blood stains. He carefully picked up his head. "Kakarot, can you hear me?"

The nineteen year old Saiyan opened his eyes. "Dad?" He asked in a tired voice. "Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me son. What happened?"

"They're dead dad, they're all dead. Even them." He saw his son pointing at a stack of bodies they all had the symbol for Iwa on their head bands.

"Who did this? How did this happen?" He asked frantically unable to control his emotions, as tears fell down his face.

"After you were knocked out, these weird guys all showed up and killed everyone."

"Who were they? Did you get their names?"

"Their leader's name was…Frieza."

"Frieza? Oh no."

"Oh yes, you stupid monkey." Ssaid a very familiar and infuriating voice.

"Frieza! You'll pay for what you've done!" Bardock growled at the tyrant.

"Oh really? And will I pay for this too?" That was when Zarbon and Dodoria came out of nowhere, and let three bodies drop to the ground. One was short but had black spiky hair that looked like it was a still fire. Another one was bald and he was huge. But it was the third one that made his blood run cold, he had long black spiky hair. He knew exactly who those three were. Prince Vegeta, Nappa, and his eldest son Raditz.

"YOU MONSTER!" He growled as he stood up from the ground. "I'll kill you for what you've done!"

"Well for all I care you can just die." Frieza fired a Death Beam at him. Only for Bardock to be pushed out of the way by the only family he had left alive. The Death Beam hit Goku square in the head.

"KAKAROT!" Bardock shouted as he fell to the ground and Goku fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

"Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! You worthless monkeys are all but gone. Oh don't worry, you'll join him soon." Frieza was about to kill him when he noticed that something was up. His hair was standing up and turning blond, and his eyes were turning green. They would then fade and fall back to normal. It went back and forth, back and forth, until Frieza decided that he had enough, and he would kill him right then and there.

Big mistake, because he closed his eyes, and with one mighty yell his golden hair became the dominate look for the Saiyan, and that strange feeling from before left. Only to be replaced by another. As he opened his eyes, he realized that it never happened, everyone was still alive. They had stopped to look at him and they were freaking out. Even Goku was surprised.

"What kind of Kekkei Genkai is that?" Asked one of the Iwa-nin.

_Meanwhile on Frieza's spaceship:_

Frieza had a case of the shivers. "Are you alright Lord Frieza?" Zarbon asked.

"I'm not sure." Frieza replied. "I have the strangest feeling that someone that I killed is alive and is now stronger than me."

"Oh common Lord Frieza." Dodoira said in a 'Yeah right' tone. "Like that's even possible."

"Your right Dodoria." Frieza said "No one is stronger than me. And even if it was possible. Like they could kill me. I mean…I'm untouchable." (AN: Oh really jerkface? We'll just see about that.)

_Back on Earth:_

'_What happened? One minuet everyone was dead, and the next thing I know, everyone's looking at me like I just grew an extra head. What's going on? Why do I feel like I have so much power welling up inside me?'_ He looked at his hands and discovered that there was a golden aura surrounding his hands. That's when it hit him. "So this is what Super Saiyan feels like." He said not only to baffle the people, but to give them the answer that they asked for. But let's just say that the Iwa-nin didn't like it. He gave a little smirk. One thing's for sure he liked his new power.

"Umm…guys. I think it's best that we never tick off my dad." Goku said to his friends, family, and Piccolo. They all nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you took the words right out of my mouth Goku." Piccolo said still in shock of all the power that was coming off his rival's father. Then again who wasn't? This really screwed up his plans. Now he'd never take over the world like his father wanted him to do. Not until he got stronger.

"Now," Bardock began. "Who put me in that illusion?" The ninja responsible started to run away, but Bardock was right in front of him before he could get very far. He smirked as the man cowered in fear. But he said the one thing that no one thought that he would say. "Thanks, if it wasn't for you, then I wouldn't have ascended to Super Saiyan. You made me the first of my people in a thousand years to achieve this level of power. But still…you threatened my family…AND NO ONE THREATENS MY FAMILY AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" He punched him so hard that he died before he was launched into the air from the hit.

"YOU MONSTER!" One of the seven visible ninja shouted.

"Monster? You…call me…a monster?" Bardock's voice was low, but it was livid and powerful, his cold green eyes on the ninja. He was so angry it would be very difficult to bring him out of it. His killing intent was so potent that the infants began to cry, for they knew that something bad was about to happen. "If anyone here are monsters, then it's you freaks!" He killed that one instantly too.

"Goku!" A familiar voice shouted.

"Mr. Popo!" Goku shouted.

"Catch!" Mr. Popo then threw to Goku his old Power Pole.

"Thanks! I need you to take Chi-Chi and the boys to Bulma's quickly!"

"Of course." He then took Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Naruto and left for West City. Yajirobie having no choice but to stay and help the others in the fight.

Goku then faced off against an Iwa-nin with a sword. The ninja pulled out his sword, put it into a reveres grip, and said these very familiar words to him. "Oblivion awaits you."

'_That's sounds familiar.'_ Bardock thought to himself as he looked at the fight that his son was about to have with the ninja welding the blade.

"My sword once drawn, has never known defeat. Can you say the same thing about your stick?"

'_I swear, if he jumps I'm gonna do it.'_ Goku thought to himself.

The ninja ran towards him and proceeded to jumped high into the air. Goku pulled out his Power Pole. The ninja put his other hand on the blade, with the sword above his head ready to kill him when he landed.

"Here." Goku said. He then put the pole into the ground, waited a few seconds, and got out of the way.

The next thing everyone heard was this high pitched scream. Everyone stopped what they were doing and saw that the Iwa-nin had Goku's Power Pole up his butt. And he did the same thing that Mura Saki did when he faced off against the Red Ribbon Army in Mussel Tower.

It was so funny that everyone was laughing ally and enemy alike. In fact, because the Super Saiyan form was being fueled by anger, when he started laughing, he dropped it. His hair fell to the way it always was and turned back to black, and his green eyes turned back to onyx. After that was done, and Goku got his pole back in a quick and slightly painful manner.

The fight didn't last long after that, as everyone having a clear head, killed all but two of the ninja. The guy who had the stick up his butt, and the blond boy with the ponytail.

Bardock took on the blond boy. It turns out that he can make explosions with his clay. He also liked to call it his 'art.' It was turning into a bad day faster than a Saiyan could eat an entire buffet. It got that way because Bardock got blown into his son's house and then a clay bird flew into the house.

"Oh sh-"

*BOOM!*

Everyone looked over to where the house _was_. It was a pile of rubble.

"Art is a bang." The boy said.

Goku looked at the boy with shock and anger. Shock, because he's just a boy, and a boy his age shouldn't be doing this sort of stuff. And anger…well…his father was in the house when it exploded. He had so many questions that he had for his father, and now his father's gone. And the fact that he and his wife finally settled got after a year made it even worse. All of their belongings were now gone, and they had nowhere to go now.

"Awww man." Said a voice that sounded very bummed out that was in the smoke. "You busted up my armor with that explosion."

"Alright!" Jiraiya cheered. He then proceeded to mock the boy. "Hey kid! Looks like your 'art' didn't do the trick!" The boy trembled in fear but he held his ground.

"You don't know who I am do you?" The boy began. "I'm Didara! One of the best ninja to come out of the academy!" He was about to amp up the battle from C1 to C2, but an extremely loud 'KONG!' rang in the sky and the boy falling unconscious ended the battle.

"And now your done." Bardock said holding a frying pan in his hand. His armor was cracked and chipped. His pants were a little torn and he looked a little dirty but he didn't have a scratch on hid flesh. Goku paled a little because his dad had in his hand something he liked to call 'The Frying Pan of Doom.' Piccolo was also intimidated by that thing, because he's seen it used on Goku's thick skull.

By the time Bardock had hit the kid over the head, Yajirobie had just beaten the guy with the sword with both blades pointing at the ninja's face. "Game over ninja boy. You loose."

Thr ninja was killed a beam of ki right into his heart, curtsey of Piccolo.

"Well that's the last of them." Goku said. "But what about the boy?"

Bardock then picked up the boy and said, "Don't worry. I've got it covered. I'll be back." He flew off into the forest without another word.

"Now what?" Yamcha asked as he looked over at the rubble that used to be his friend's house.

"Well I guess we should see if anything survived the explosion, other than the frying pan." Krillin suggested.

"If it wasn't for the fact that I still want my answer I would've left by now. So I'll give you a hand to occupy my time." Piccolo said as he began to pick up some rubble and put it on a pile that he made himself. Then the others started to give him a hand.

They found something over where Bardock was at when the house exploded. It was the wedding album that Goku and Chi-Chi received from the Ox King after they got married. The saiyan warrior had inadvertently protected it from the explosion. Other than that, nothing survived.

...

Bardock splashed cold water on the boy's face and he came to. He put his hand on the boy's head and flooded him with his psychic energy, and because it felt like a genjutsu the way it was being used, he kept using chakara the release jutsu to counteract it. But it only worked for so long.

Eventually Didara ran out of chakara and lost, he gave in to Bardock's will. He lost himself, his eyes glazed over and he felt a high that just made him want to fulfill the desires of the man before him.

"Didara right?" Bardock asked, the boy nodded, "I need you to do something for me."

"Anything you wish I will do." The boy replied.

"Excellent, I want you to never mention what happened here. Instead I want you to tell the ninja of your village that you were ambushed by rouge ninja, and you were the only one to survive." The boy acknowledged with a nod. "I also want you to work up in the ranks of your home village, and give me any information that your village deems important, and never want in enemy hands."

"I will do as you ask master."

"Good. Now when I need to speak to you again I will say 'Gine', but if I need you to resume your work I'll say 'Kushina.' Do you understand?"

"Yes I do, I hope to see you soon." The boy gave a smile that made him almost regret what he is doing now. Almost that is. "I'll need you to rest, you'll need the energy. Kushina." The boy then collapsed and fell into a deep sleep. Bardock then put another layer of encryption into the boy's subconscious mind to insure that if he did brake out of the first layer for any reason then the second one would make sure that he would return for another backup.

With that done he quickly returned to where his son's home once stood to find them all still there. Everyone was staring at him. Some were shocked, others relieved, and one was impatient. The latter being Piccolo. "Piccolo right," he nodded, "If you'll follow me I'll give you your answer." Piccolo had no choice in this if he was going to find out what was gong on he needed to listen to him.

They didn't go too deep into the woods before Bardock finally explained to him everything about the Namekians. He knew that they had someone eavesdropping on them. Kami was astounded and realized why after he created the Dragon balls he felt as if he found some of his home. And with that Piccolo left to do whatever he did during that time, probably training.

He returned to the group that was left, and before he could say anything his stomach growled demanding food. Goku walked up to his father and said, "Hey guys, I think that we should head up to Bulma's and get something to eat." Goku's stomach growled as well.

"Are you crazy?" Everyone turned to look at Yamcha. Bardock knew where this was going.

"Look Yamcha, when I got to that level of power I had no control of myself. My instincts took over and I wanted nothing more than to remove the threats to the lives of my family. And I swear, if you try to compare me to them, you'll regret it!" He did his best to be calm. But because Yamcha was a moron, it was easier said than done as his hair stood up and flashed golden, his eyes turned green for a moment as well. However he was taking calming breaths as he let what he told the stupid ex-bandit sink in, and he returned to normal. "Look for now it only shows it's ugly head when I'm really ticked off, like what happened here only a few moments ago."

Krillin once again defends Goku's dad and said, "It'll take some time before he's got it to a point that he can control it Yamcha. That's all he needs."

"Who's side are you on?" Yamcha asked.

"The more reasonable side." Tien said, obviously taking Bardock's side.

"Man that genjutsu really backfired alright." Tsunade said gaining everyone's attention. "What did you see?"

"I think it would be best if I explained that with everything else, if that's alright with you guys." He asked sheepishly.

"That sounds good to me." Goku said in a chipper tone of voice that made Bardock smile for the first time in a longtime. They proceeded to West City, and made it to Capsule Corp in short order.

**Well that's that chapter. Again sorry it took so long. Well I think we all know what's going to happen next. Yes, I picked on Yamcha, because he's a total baka and I don't like him. Thanks in advance for the reviews.**


	5. Ch 5 A truth revealed

**Here it is Ch. 5 where Bardock finally reviles everything. I'm sorry it took so long, I hope you like it. I don't own anything except that green haired woman from a few chapters ago, but it's likely that you will never see her again. Though you will see other characters that I created as well. Please read and review. This story is brought to you by a twenty-one year old Christian.**

**Ch. 5 A Truth Revealed.**

They had finally arrived at the Briefs residence after sundown. They were all tired and hungry after what they had endured that day. Except Jiraiya he was just tired. Yamcha let them all in since he was living there at the moment.

"Hey guys were here!" Goku called, only to be tackled by Chi-Chi. He gave a yelp of surprise.

"Goku, I was so worried about you!" She saw Bardock, and scowled at him. "What's _he _doing here?!"

"Chi-Chi, we just got here and my dad intends to-" He was cut off by a very angry Chi-Chi.

"I don't care! He just killed two people and-" She began to rant only to be cut off by Goku.

"CHI-CHI, YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME!" Goku shouted. This was the first time that he ever yelled at her. This shocked everyone, because he was the kind of guy who wouldn't do something like that. He's…we all know he a fun loving guy! Do I have to explain that? He took a few calming breaths and continued. "He told us that he'll explain everything after we get something to eat." Goku's stomach then growls along with his father's and everyone else that was there except the obvious one. "Besides, he was only enraged because they were trying to kill us."

Chi-Chi realized that he was right. He was trying to protect them from people that were trying to kill them. "Just answer me one question. Did you kill all of them?"

Bardock cocked an eyebrow, thinking why she would ask that question. He peeked into her mind and saw the boy. "No, I only killed the two. And the only survivor is that boy who was obsessed with his 'art'."

Chi-Chi knew exactly who he was talking about. "Alright. At least the boy isn't dead." She put on a pleasant face. "And Piccolo isn't here either. That's a relief. The boys are upstairs asleep, and food's on the table. Let's eat."

It wasn't a quiet meal, the shinobi and the Z-Fighters were explaining what happened after Chi-Chi had left with the children. They all got a kick out of the retelling of the 'Pole Incident'. Bardock even told them what he did to young Didara. He may have gotten an ear full from Chi-Chi, but Jiraiya told them the advantage that this would give him for his spy network.

Soon it came time for the meal to finish, and Bardock to tell them everything. He started by explaining their origins and abilities. He then told the tale of how he died, the bet, and what he saw in the genjutsu. That made them pail and realize why he didn't want to tell them before hand. Then again Saiyans were actually considerate when it came to some aspects of 'meal time'. He did not want them to loose their appetites.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't a better father, and I hope that one day you can forgive me." He concluded, his head lowered in sadness.

Goku decided to say what was on his mind. "Well it sure explains a lot about…well…everything."

"I'm sorry." Everyone looked to the one who spoke. It was Chi-Chi. "I shouldn't of jumped the gun like that. You've changed from your old ways, and now you have a second chance." She gave him a small smile. "And you what they say, 'bad habits die hard'."

"And I forgive you for what you've done dad. I understand that what you did was wrong but you turned your life around, and that's what important. I'm proud to say that you're my father." Goku said. Bardock almost cried, but his eyes did mist over.

"Oh I just remembered." Bardock just realized something as he pulled something out of his armor. "How much do I owe you Krillin?" Everyone saw the envelope that he pulled out was full of lots of money! He read his mind for the answer and gave him the correct amount, because Krillin was just shocked to see that he won _that _much.

"Wow, makes me wish I entered." Tsunade said in shock.

"Where did you get that?" Chi-Chi asked.

"He got it at the competition that was today." Yamcha said. "Sorry about what I said after the fight."

"Completely understandable." Bardock said, "I was a little unstable."

"_A little_?" Tien asked.

"Okay, I was completely out of control!" They all shared a laugh. It became a lighter atmosphere as time went on. Eventually everyone turned in to get some sleep. Who could blame them? They had a long day.

…

In the middle of the night, Gohan started to cry wanting to be held. Goku was just in the door when he hears Gohan stopped crying. The young Saiyan peeks in to see his father holding his son saying in a comforting tone, "Shhh. It's okay. Your okay. Grampa's here." Goku couldn't help but smile when he saw that. The moment was shattered when Naruto started to cry. So Goku decided to make his presents known and picks up the little blond. The jinchuriki stopped crying as he was being held as well. "Thanks Kakarot, I don't think I can hold two just yet."

Goku chuckled and looked at his father. "Hey, dad?"

"Hmm?"

"What do think would've happened to Naruto if our worlds were never destined to unite with theirs?" He asked putting the child down after he calmed down and went back to sleep.

"I don't know son. Why do you ask?" He asked doing the same thing as his grandson.

"Well…you remember that earthquake that happened?"

"I wasn't there but I heard about it."

"Well, what do think Naruto's life could've been like?" He asked, thinking that the blond child in the cradle would've had a life with his mother and father.

"Not sure." There was an awkward silence between the two after Bardock put Gohan down.

"**I don't think it would've ended well Goku."** Said a voice that put Bardock on his guard.

"Kyuubi?" Goku breathed. They then were transported to what looked like a giant sewer, with ankle deep water, and a huge cage in front of them with the kanji for seal on the door.

"Umm…Kakarot…" Bardock said, he was very intimidated by the power of the creature before him. It was near his own power. "What is that thing?"

"Hey Kyuubi," Goku said nervously, "Why are we here?"

"**Simple. I brought you here to tell you that the boy wouldn't have had a normal life."**

"How is that?" Goku asked.

"**There was a man that I knew a long time ago that would force me to do his bidding. His name was Uchiha Madara."**

"Hey, I know that name." Barcock said. "I saw that guy get dragged into hell. I just wish that I saw Kushina beat the daylights out of him." He said as he tried to keep himself from laughing, and failing miserably.

"**Wait. You met my previous jinchuriki?"**

"If her name was Uzumaki Kushina, then yes." The hardened warrior said as he looked the demon straight in the eyes.

"Umm, could you get back to what we were talking about?" Goku asked.

"**Oh, of course. Right away, it's just that Jewlbunny has a bad habit that causes her to not stay on the subject."**

"HEY!" I shouted, "Why don't you get back to it! You do realize that this is the first time that someone has broken the fourth wall in this story!" Bardock and Goku gasp.

"I can't believe this" Goku said, in surprise. "I did it a few times in canon. Broke the manga once." He chuckled.

"This is so weird." Bardock pointed out.

"Okay, Let's just back to the story, and pretend that Kyuubi didn't say anything about me." I told them.

"**Alright fine. Look, that guy would've broken the seal to set me free, only to gain control of me. He can do that. That would've caused her to die either way. Then there's Naruto's father. He still would've done the same thing to seal me in his own son. Then almost the entire village would've seen the boy as me and not a hero like his father wanted. And trust me when I say that the life of a jinchuriki is not an easy one."**

"I don't even want to think what would've happened to him if I hadn't been there that night." Goku said in shock of it's statement. He would be all alone, without anyone to be there for him.

"**You saved him from a terrible and weak existence. I don't like my wardens to be weak, and the village would've stunted his growth."**

"Yeah, and we were attacked today. We don't even have very much left from the explosion." Goku said in a depressed tone. His father put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can find you a place to live."

"That's it!"

"What's it?"

"**Oh, you just remembered didn't you?"**

"Remembered what?"

_Flashback:_

_"I fear the village won't see him as a hero like he wanted." Said a boy warring a mask that covered the bottom of his face, with his headband covering his left eye, and silver gravity defying hair._

_"Then what should I do?" Goku asked_

_"Take him."_

_"What?" He then looked at the baby._

_"I can tell your not from this area. So you can deliver him from this place. Away from what the hatred of this village. But promise me this. He must return when he is old enough to this village to become a Ninja of the Leaf, or if your attacked by enemy ninja. Whichever comes first."_

_Flashback ends:_

"So the village could be the very protection we need until I get strong enough. Plus he can train there too." Goku said.

"Sounds like a plan." His father replied. "And Baba thought there was no hope for you in the mental department." He said messing with his son's hair. Goku gave him a strange look. "Okay she didn't say _that_, but it's close enough."

"Well I do have one question before we go Kyuubi." Goku stated.

"**And that is?"**

"Are you male or female? I mean you can never tell with a voice like that."

"Kakarot!" _'Now I'm starting to think he's got no hope.'_

"**I'm female."**

"I thought so."

"WHAT?!" _'Okay, I was wrong for a second.'_

"**Wow, your good Goku. By the way, Kyuubi isn't even my real name."**

"Then what is it?"

"**That's for another time. You two need to get some sleep. I don't care what you are. Now off you two." S**he said as she sent them back out of the baby's mindscape.

"Wow, that was an interesting development." Goku said mostly to himself.

"Yeah." His father replied. His mind was blown from what happened. "I think it would be best to not tell the others about the chat we had with…her."

"Yeah dad, your right." Goku was about to walk back to his room but his father stopped him by putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Look, no matter what happens, I'll be there to for you help from now on." He held his son in his arms for the first time in his whole life, his son returning the embrace. "I love you son." It embarrassed him a little bit to say it, but he said it. After seeing what he saw in the genjutsu, he was now afraid of loosing his family. He even feared for Raditz' life. He knew he would be fine for awhile, but he was still scared, though he'd never admit it.

"I know dad," He said, "I know." The two left the room, to their rooms, and they drifted off to sleep.

**I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Next chapter, Bardock gets a new wardrobe, and they move to The Leaf Village. And maybe a little on our little Iwa-mole. Te he. Anywho, thank you for being so patent with me on this. Please review, and God bless you.**


	6. Ch 6 The Saiyan Clan

**Welcome to chapter 6. Let's see what we have for this next chapter. I own nothing. This chapter is brought to you by a twenty-one-year-old Christian.**

**Ch. 6 The Saiyan Clan**

"Why are we doing this again?" Bardock asked as he and Chi-Chi walked out of a store with boxes of clothing. Bardock carrying it of course. He was wearing a green shirt and black jeans that almost didn't fit him because they were kinda tight.

"Simple, you need more clothing then what you've got." she replied. Goku and the others were looking after the boys so they could go shopping for new clothing. "Plus Bulma wants to look at that armor of yours, and let's not forget that it looks like a mess."

"Well, you can blame Didara for that." he said, she which gave him a glare for that. She knew he was right though. He was the cause of that mess. And the only reason why she only had the cloths on her back at the moment. They were going to have to fix that.

"I wonder how he's doing."

…

Said boy sneezed as he walked through the forest in the mountain. The boy made his way to his team's temporary base camp to find his fellow shinobi. They ran up to him and they treated his wounds. He then told them that they were ambushed by rouge ninja, just like Bardock told him, and how he was the only one left. They bought it, and as they turned around to let Didara rest, a small smirk lifted the corners of his mouth.

…

The duo had just finished shopping for their cloths and had them capsuleised, much to Bardock's irritation. Why didn't they do that sooner? He like other men got fed up with it rather quickly. Now the family was ready to go. They decided to have Goku, Bardock, and Krillin go on ahead while the others protect the kids on the way. Jiraiya gave them a scroll about the basics of chakara to start their training. They would arrive that day, and the others would be there in a few days. But before they left, one very important issue came up.

Son Goku's reputation was spreading like a wildfire all across the Elemental Nations. He would have to change his name in order to protect his family and friends. After debating about the subject, it was official. He had to change his name to the name given to him at birth. He was now Saiyan Kakarot, but his nickname was still Goku. It was going to be a long time before ninja would stop looking for him. Every ninja village was going to be after him. Iwa almost killed him. Who knows what they would do if they didn't leave now? Jiraiya also sent a messenger toad to inform the Hokage of the situation and the name chance.

It wasn't a long flight. It's just on the way to the village, something happened to Bardock. He had a vision.

_Vision:_

"_Lord Hokage, you have to stop these rumors about Naruto. You know as well as I do that they're not true." Bardock said to the aging Kage._

"_I'm doing all I can to stop these rumors." he said in a pleading manner._

"_No you're not! I'm sorry Hiruzen, but something tells me your not." he screamed in the beginning, but then he took some calming breaths, and spoke more calmly._

"_I'm sorry you feel this way, but we can't find the one responsible for this."_

"_I think you do know, but you don't want to convict him. I suggest that either you step down as Hokage, and let somebody else take the job, or I _will_ take you _both_ down."_

_Vision end:_

"Dad, you okay?" Goku asked him.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Are we there yet?"

"Sure are, take a look." Bardock looked out to see a village starting to get bigger and bigger. It was an amazing site. The first thing he saw was the mountain with the four Hokage faces.

"Wow," he breathed, "I've been to a lot of places but this one made the list."

"What list?" Krillin asked.

"The most breathtaking places I've ever seen." Bardock explained. "I always like the places that incorporate nature. Don't ask me why."

Goku nodded in agreement. He liked places that were surrounded by nature. "I think we should land there. That way we won't be freaking people out."

"Good idea." with that being said, they landed just a little ways within the forest, walked up to the trail, and towards the village.

After a talk with the people at the gate, they made their way to the Hokage tower. They saw some sites and they spoke to some people. The hot topic was how the Kyuubi was defeated by the late fourth Hokage. One person said how they heard that the infant didn't survive the sealing process.

Once that was said some kid with light blue hair said that he was glad that the demon was dead. Goku almost snapped at the child, but Bardock put his hand on his shoulder to calm him before his killing intent even touched the boy.

Role switch much?

…

When they finally made it to the tower Goku saw a familiar face. He was receiving his pay for a mission he just returned from. It was a quick surveillance mission.

"Hatake Kakashi?" Goku asked himself in a quiet tone.

"That's him?" Krillin asked, and Goku simply nodded.

"Goku, what are you doing back so soon?" said ninja asked, when he turned around.

"What do you think?" Bardock asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Who did it?"

"Iwa-nin." Goku said plainly, "We're on our way to speak to the Hokage. Wanna join in?"

"Why not?" he shrugged, "Besides I don't think I have anymore missions for the rest of the day since I just got back from one."

They made it to the office and had a nice chat with the third. Telling him what happened the day before. They even spoke of the clan name that they picked since it's the name of their race. Kakashi was surprised to hear that Son Goku or… Saiyan Kakarot was an alien from another planet. Man he's gonna have to get used to that.

…

The old man gave them a plot of land that they could do what ever they wanted with. So Goku flung a capsule and in a matter of moments… Boom! Capsule House. The three of them decided to wait till the next day to start on training and working on a more permanent place of residence.

…

That night they found themselves at the men's bath just enjoying a night to themselves. Kakashi was reading a copy of the same book sires Yamcha was caught with earlier that day. Let's just say Bulma is never dating him again.

"I wonder what the future holds for us?" Goku asked.

"I may be a psychic but that doesn't mean I know everything that's gonna happen." Bardock replied.

"But you saw that Goku was in trouble yesterday. So explain that." Krillin retorted.

"I can easily see things within a week into the future, but that's as good as I've gotten so far." he began. "But I'm starting to get it to a month. I was stuck at that wall for a good while. I only just realized that I stopped doing something that helped me get that far in the first place. Now I know what I stopped doing and I can continue to make progress."

"What's that?" Kakashi asked his uncovered eye peaking over his book.

"That's my secrete. I might give the gift to someone, but they would have to be family, or someone that I trust."

"I understand. It's a good thing that your keeping it a secret. That's what makes the Kekkei Genkai so unique." the young ninja said in his usual lax tone.

"It belonged to another race that's dead because of me. I intend to continue their legacy, despite the fact that Toolo wanted to give it to me as a curse."

"Is he the Kanassan who gave it to you?" Krillin asked.

"Yes. I want to do this so then a part of them will still exist in the living world. Are you gonna help us with using chakara tomorrow Kakashi?"

"I'd be glad too." he said giving them an eye smile.

…

The next day they began their training to use their chakara. And let me tell you, they started using it as if they had used it their whole lives. Even Krillin was advancing quickly for a human. Then again he had help from his best friend and his father. Also thanks to Bardock, Goku went to work on increasing his intelligence. He should qualify to get a G.E.D. in a year. It's better then how he did in canon.

All the Z-Fighters learned to use their chakara. Even Bulma and Chi-Chi learned to use chakara. Though Tien was having the most trouble. That's a shocker. But he got it eventually. When they weren't training their minds or bodies, they were building, and with Bulma there to guide them, they made several buildings in just one month. They also made a training hall with a gravity control switch. They did that in just two months.

"Alright everyone gather around." Bardock said as the gang got together. "As of this moment, the Saiyan Clan has a compound." he then pulled the rope that in turn pulled the sheet and reveled the clan symbol, which was the Saiyan Royal Crest. Everyone who was there was appalling at the work they had done at creating the place before them. If the late King Vegeta was there he would've told them that they did a good job.

…

Meanwhile, on another planet far away from Earth, three space pods landed, and when they opened the saiyans quickly came out.

"Alright," the Prince said, "let's get this show on the road." the two with him nodded and they split up. Too bad they don't know about chakara.

**Thank you so much faithful readers! Now I have the answers that I need for Nappa and Raditz. Though I had them since July I just forgot to tell you guys. Sorry about that. Thank you and God bless you all. Please review. One more thing. Vote "We Shadows" up. That's right Sonny, I'm supporting your web comic.**


	7. Ch 7 Meeting the Team

**It's time for chapter 7. Hope you enjoy it. I don't own DBZ or Naruto. We get to also see how the Saiyan trio is doing. This story is brought to you by a twenty-two year old Christian.**

**Ch 7. Meeting the Team**

It has been five months since the gang had moved into Konoha. They all received jobs as shinobi. Bardock received the rank of jonin, and was going to be given a squad of genin very soon. Goku, Krillin, Tien, and Chiaotzu were given the rank of chunin. Even Yamcha, but he decided to do it part time to keep with his career as a Base Ball star. Chi-Chi and Bulma also became chinin, but they weren't going to be doing the same things that the others were doing. Chi-Chi, is being trained by Tsunade to be a medical ninja, so she may treat Goku and Bardock's wounds from training. As for Bulma she is working there part time as well, and is studying seals so she may be able to incorporate them into modern technology.

"So dad, tomorrow's the big day." Goku asked, his hirarate on his forehead.

"Yep, tomorrow I'm getting my first genin team." Bardock said as he sat down on the couch. He was wearing a green turtle style gi, with a red obi, wristbands, his signature headband, blue boots and his hiratate on his right arm.

"So who is it that your going to be teaching?"

"Let's see here, their names are Hyuga Kikyo, she's the top konochi. Uchicha Isamu, he's the class rookie. Then there's Takemaru Kazuki, he's the class dobe."

"Why are you training them?" Chi-Chi asked, "I expected you to train the best of the best."

"Well it's a tradition around here to do this sort of thing. You put the top male and female students with the one who did the worse that graduated. Also Kazuki has a lot of potential. One thing I learned before I died last time, was to never underestimate the weakest looking one." Bardock said with experience.

"How do you know that?"

"Kakarot did have a power level of two when he was born. Now look at him. Now he's getting stronger with each passing day. No one ever thought he would get this far I'll bet you anything."

At that moment while Naruto was trying to crawl, but instead is going in circles. Gohan on the other hand, was crawling circles around Naruto. Seriously. Gohan was developing at a faster rate then Naruto. He's been crawling around since he was three months. Naruto was happy for his tailed brother, and started to give it another try. Putting his knees under himself. He began to try and move them forward. But instead ended up going backwards. Either way, Naruto was now beginning to crawl, and was squealing with joy. Gohan joining in with his own sequels of delight as well.

Goku saw this first, and immediately informed the others, "Look everyone! Naruto's finally crawling!" he exclaimed with pure joy.

"Way to go Naruto." Bardock cheered. Chi-Chi was happy and was left speechless. At that moment, she couldn't be happier.

…

The next day Bardock got to meet his team. He was told that before they could be ninja, they had to pass a test of his own choosing. So for the next hour before he met his team. He thought of ways to test them and see if they can work together as a team. Then he realized, that it was as simple as that. He smiled at his brilliantly simple idea.

…

It was time to meet his team, and as he walked through the halls of the Ninja Academe for the first time in his life. He saw a lot of classrooms, and knew he had to be one more floor up before he would reach his team. But he wanted to see how it was done. And if he was a little late, then so what? At least he wasn't absurdly late like Kakashi was every morning for their training. That always got on his nerves.

It was pretty simple, all he had to do was walk into the right room, ask for his team, and he left with them to do whatever for his exam. He could have them take it today or tomorrow. His choice, but it had tobe by tomorrow so he could tell the Hokage if they had passed or failed his test.

He walked up the stairs, and made his way to the room where he was to meet his students. When he walked in he saw that he was just in time, and he wasn't the last one that needed to pick up his team, there were still a few teams left.

"Ah Saiyan Bardock." the chunin instructor said. He was a veteran teacher in the academe. "I see you made it just in time. Some of the jonin came early and took their students during lunch."

"Guess they wanted it over and done with." he said, "I'm here for team five."

At that moment, a hyper redhead boy, a blushing brown haired girl, and a mellow black duck-butt haired boy stood up. Kazuki smiled as he walked down unlike the others. He smiled back at the boy. He reminded of his old friend Tora when they were kids with that smile of his. He decided to take them to the roof so they could learn about each other.

"Alright, let's start with your names, likes, and dislikes, hobbies, and plans for the future. I'll start. My name is Saiyan Bardock. I like a lot of things, and I dislike other things. I have lots of hobbies, and my plans for the future… I don't think that's any of your business." _'Let's see if they catch on.'_

'_All we got was his name.'_ Isamu thought to himself.

'_So that's how he plays it. Interesting.' _Kikyo said in her mind.

"What the? Are you keeping secrets sensei?" Kazuki blurted out. The Uchicha glared at him thinking he was stupid, but then he realized he was right and was shocked.

"Very good Kazuki, I knew I'd like you." Bardock said making the redhead blush in embarrassment.

"Playing favorites already sensei?" Isamu asked with a hint of ire in his voice.

"I'm just saying I like that he wasn't afraid to voice his thoughts."

"Oh, so now your saying I'm a coward?"

"You do not use that tone to your superior!" Bardock shouted, as he placed some killing intent in his words. It worked as the boy backed off.

"Alright then Kazuki, you go first." Bardock said to the boy.

"My name is Takemaru Kazuki. I like making people laugh at my antics. I dislike people who can't take a joke. Even when it's me making fun of myself. Unless they're an Aburame, they never laugh. So I'm okay with that. My hobbies are of course pranks and practical jokes. My goal in life is to become an academe teacher for trap making"

"Trap making?" Isamu asked, "I thought you'd want to become a comedian?" He had not a trace of sarcasm in his voice.

"I myself thought the same thing," Kikyo said in an even tone.

"I thought there was a class for that." Bardock said in a surprised tone.

"No there's not." Isamu said, "Besides why would you want to do that? They have nothing in common."

"As a matter of fact Isamu, they do." Kazuki said, " They have the same process to them. You have to know the area, along with what time they do everything, and have a plan of what your gonna do. Then you have to execute said plan, and pull the prank, or in the world of the shinobi trip the trap. Make since?"

"I guess."

"Okay Isamu, your turn." Bardock said.

"Yes, sensei, I'm Uchiha Isamu. I like training and hanging out with my family. I don't like it when people play favorites. My hobbies are reading and training. My goal is to one day become a jonin sensei, and teach my own squad of genin one day."

"Well, that makes since. I intend to treat you all as equals. Has been my intention from the start. You just shouldn't jump to conclusions like that. It'll get you into trouble."

"Yes sensei."

"Alright young lady, your up."

"My name is Hyuga Kikyo. I like swimming, practicing my Byakugan, and being with my family. I don't like it, when people look down on me for being part of the branch family. My hobbies include studying and training. And my goal in life is to be allowed to follow my heart."

"Well I like your honesty. Now then, let's get down to business. It's about your _real_ genin exams."

…

"So how did it go dad?" Goku asked.

"They're doing well so far. I told them where to go and what time I expected them. I hope to fight them as a team. I'm giving them a day to prepare."

"Do you think they have what it takes?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Most definitely."

…

The next day, Bardock waited for his students to show up. He showed up at sunrise, just three hours before his test began to see who was the most prompt. He decided to walk around and see what they may have done. He soon realized that it was a big mistake as a sires of explosions all around him.

"Paperbombs!" he exclaimed.

…

Meanwhile the three Genin sat at their campfire waiting for him to show, to hear the explosion. Isamu stood up first. "He's here."

"Let's move out then!" Kazuki shouted.

"Wait! He might've left the area by now, and is waiting for us to be there." Kikyo explained.

"Your right. Use the Byakugan to see where he is."

"Way ahead of you." Focusing her chakara, she quickly located their sensei. "He's three kilometers from the blast site and he's not moving from there."

"Alright. Let's do this."

…

Realizing that they had caught him off guard, he kept his senses on high alert. He then heard something in the distance. It had to be the kids, and it was. Several kuni were at the branch he was just crouching at. He saw that Isamu had his Sharingan active. He knew that he would be able to copy his moves with that. But it was doing something he never saw before.

It was spinning.

"That's new." he said as he landed on a branch that had another paperbomb. "Oh…"

*BOOM!*

'_They must have proximity censors or something.'_ he thought to himself as he looked back at the spinning Sharingan. _'What is up with that?'_ his thoughts distracted by the spinning Sharingan, he didn't notice Kikyo coming in for an attack until it was too late.

"**Ninja art! Four palm! Eight palm! Sixteen palm! Thirty-two palm! Ninja art: Sixty-four Palm Jutsu!"**

His chakara blocked, he fell to the ground, and felt a kuni at his thought. It was Kazuki. He smiled as he held it at his thought.

"I guess this means we win?"

Bardock smiled back and said, "Yes I believe you do win. I wanna know though, who did what?"

Kazuki smiled and said, "Well I did the layout for the planning, and set up the proximity bombs. Because we decided to stay overnight and wait for you to arrive. Then we could be ready at a moments notice. Kikyo told us where to find you with her Byakugan. Also hitting you with the Gentle Fist style attack. With Isamu using the Hypnotic Eye of the Sharingan to set you up."

"And you held the kuni at the end."

"Yep."

"I knew I liked you kids from the start. Your test is done. And you pass. It takes a lot to get me. And not to mention I underestimated you. You'll start your training as full fledged shinobi tomorrow."

The young trio cheered in celebration. They had passed his test, and right before breakfast. They didn't care what lied before them. For they knew they could handle anything.

…

"Now what?" Nappa asked, they had just tried to destroy a village again. Every time it's the same thing. They fail to kill any of them.

"I don't know." the saiyan Prince uttered.

He thought it was going to be an easy mission. Fly around, kill some people, take their skills to Frieza and be done in a few weeks. Goof off some for the first time in ten years, do some training, even learn some of the secrets of the locals fighting abilities.

That never happened. And while Vegeta and Nappa had some minor cuts and bruises, they didn't know what happened to Raditz. They lost him during their latest attempt to wipe out a village.

Raditz was the brains of the group. While Vegeta could formulate plans, he was never as good as Raditz. In fact, his plans are the only reason why they didn't die in previous attempts. In fact if it wasn't for him, they would've died years ago. He may have been weak, but he was a genus.

"We have to do something. Otherwise he might die. And say goodbye to the best planner we saiyans ever had, since his father!" Nappa vented.

"I know! I'm thinking!" Vegeta shouted at his teammate. Sometimes he could just kill him, but Raditz always told him, that they need his strength. "Where are you?"

…

Raditz woke up sore. He also found himself sitting up in a chair, something binding him to it. He looked around and realized that he had been captured. He also noticed that something was restraining his power.

"I see your awake." He heard a feminine voice say from the shadows. He growled, he knew that voice. It was the voice he heard before he passed out.

"Who are you and why have you come here?" she asked as she came out of the shadows. She had silver hair and lavender eyes. With a gray ninja gi with lavender wristbands and sandals.

The saiyan chuckled. "I am Raditz of the saiyan race. My comrades and I have come here for your planet."

"Why is that? What's your angle?"

"We're what you would call 'Planet Brokers.' We go from one planet to another, and whip out all life. And it can be for any reason."

"Such as?"

"Some race needs a new home. They want their rivals taken out. Some planet looks nice. Or in your case… You have powerful warriors, and it's a join us or die kind of thing. I know you think we're pushovers. But compared to the boss, we're like flies."

"Yet he keeps you?"

"We're basically cannon fodder." he admitted casually.

"If you were on our side, things could be different."

"Yeah, I'd be killed for defecting."

"Well they don't sound nice."

"Well of course not, they're pretty much evil. Then again I'm no different. And the weakest in the bunch." his eyes widened as he realized that he was telling her everything.

"What did you do to me?" he asked.

"It's a jutsu that looses the tong. I'm impressed that you realized it so soon."

"I'm not the average warrior when it come to intelligence."

"I can see that. Perhaps we can work together."

"Work together, are you kidding," he asked, "You don't know what they're capable of. Prince Vegeta could blow up a planet when he was a child. It's literally it was child's play to him, because he could do it as a child. And Frieza… He's far more powerful then you can ever imagine. And here's the worse part. He's coming here to this planet in seven months. You don't have a chance. Especially if other villages were to join him."

She was put into deep thought from that. "Here's something for you to think about. There are ten ninja villages in the world counting this one. They have about as many shinobi as we do, give of take. Along with power. Do you think that with a combination between all ten villages, plus the three of you, have a chance of beating this Frieza?"

Raditz thought about this long and hard. He then told her his answer. "If I die, I wanna die fighting, and free." he smirked.

"I'll tell my grandmother." she said as she began to walk out the door.

"Wait," he called, "What's your name?"

"My name is Hana."

**Next chapter you will meet Hana's grandmother. And the story will soon progress even more. Thank you for your patience. Thank you for reading. Please review. God bless you either way.**


	8. Ch 8 Preparing to Fight for Their lives

**It's time to meet Hana's grandmother. And a few other things are going to happen. I don't own either original story. I only own Hana, her people, the green haired girl, and Bardock's genin team. Please support both stories. This is brought to you by a twenty-two year old Christian.**

**Ch. 8 Preparing for the Fight of Their lives.**

Raditz, Vegeta, and Nappa landed inside the village. They were greeted by Hana and a short old woman.

"I'm Hana, and this is my grandmother Ayame." the young woman said. The old woman was to Vegeta's chest, she had silver hair, tan wrinkled skin, and sapphire eyes.

"So your the youngsters that have been causing all this trouble for us." Ayame said with her raspy voice.

"Not like you could've stopped us by yourself." Nappa said with a smirk on his face.

"I don't think so young man."

"Are you challenging me old lady?"

"Yes I am. You wanna go a round?"

"Here we go again." Hana said as she face palmed.

"Again?" Raditz asked as her grandmother and his comrade walked to the middle of the empty road.

"She does this all the time. One hit is all it takes."

"For what? For her to loose?"

"No, for her to win." she said simply.

"This'll be fun to watch." Vegeta said as he leaned up against the wall.

Nappa got into a fighting stance, while Ayame just stood there completely open.

"I'M GONNA WIPE THE FLOOR YOU YA!" Nappa declared as he charged in to beat her to a pulp.

It happened faster then they could see. Like Hana said, she beat him with one hit. His feet were dangling from the hole in the wall he just made. His comrades were just laughing their heads off at the fact she beat him so quickly. Nappa got out of the hole with an angry look on his face that only made them laugh even harder. He then stormed off, and his teammates eventually settled down.

...

Training then began, they learned the basics of chakara, and how to control it. They had their moments where they couldn't do something like the children, but they got around it, eventually getting the hang of it. They even taught the villagers to use ki. The people took it rather well.

...

It was two months later that Nappa was once again sulking about his loss to the old woman. It drove him crazy that she beat him in one hit. Hearing footsteps approaching him he turned around to find the reason he was there.

"What do you want old woman?" Nappa growled.

"I've come to warn you to never underestimate your opponents. Otherwise you'll be dead before the final battle ends."

"I got my butt handed to be by a one-hundred three year old woman. Not to mention I know what to expect from the PTO. And your telling me that I need to be careful? That's stupid." He turned around to where he was facing before.

"I know that you know, but you must be careful, and always keep a cool head in combat. I like you boy, you remind me of my son before he died. Prideful and strong." she said somberly. "I told him what I told you, and he didn't listen. It cost him his life. And he never held Hana once since he died before she was born."

Nappa was surprised to hear that from her. To think that he reminded her of her own son. When he turned to reply, she was gone. "Ninja. Always sneaking around." He stopped sulking and started training.

...

Meanwhile back on Earth, when it finally became one year since the two universes joined together. Sarutobi sent out sent out seven teams of ninja to retrieve the seven Dragonballs.

"I could get them all ya' know." Goku said to the aging Hokage.

"I know, Goku, but we can get them much faster this way. You are leading one of the teams you know. This will be your first 'A' ranked mission, it's continence 'S' ranked. You leave tomorrow." he said as a smile on young Saiyan's face grew.

"I'll do my best Lord Hokage." He said as he walked up to the window and flew off.

The old man sighed. "Why can't they use the door?"

...

"Goku, are you ready to go yet? You have to be at the gate in five minuets." Chi-Chi said, her voice echoing through the halls.

Goku appeared behind his wife and grabbed her in a hug making her yelp. "I'm done. And I gotta go. I love you." he then kissed her neck causing her to smile. He left as quickly as he go to her, and she got back to making lunch for the boys.

...

"Alright guys you ready to go?" Goku asked his team consisting of Krillin, Kakashi, and Asuma.

"So what's your dad planing with the Dragonballs?" Asuma asked.

"I'm not sure, he never told me. But your dad is the one paying for this mission, as strange as that sounds." Goku replied.

"Alright, let's find the ball on our map. That way we can have this mission over and done with. It'll be easy." Krillin said.

"There's no such thing as an easy 'A' rank. They always have a catch to them." Kakashi said.

"He's right, Let's do this quickly, and quietly. Why didn't Hirouzan put you in charge of your own group Kakashi?" Goku asked.

"I guess he wants me with someone who knows how to hunt them down. After, all you are an expert on that. So, by your command Kakarot."

"Alight then let's move out." With that they left.

...

"Sensci, I saw some genin from another village today." Kikyo said after their training for the day was complete.

"Well, that's because of the Chunin exams. They're finally happening, and I know that without a doubt you're all ready." He said with pride in his voice.

"You better hope so Bardock." said a voice that sent chills down his spine. He turned around and there he was.

"Orochimaru, so good to see you again." he lied. That guy gave him the creeps, and had he not been one of the third Hokage's students, he would've killed him for his ki alone. It scared him, though he would never admit it.

"Your students won't be the only ones joining in this year, as all of my students will be joining in on the fun."

"Well out of all of your students. I say Anko has the most potential."

"Now there's something I can agree with you on. Tell me though. Where is your son going that he's leading a mission?"

"The information is an 'S' ranked secrete. So sorry, but you would need the Hokage to tell you." he said hoping to deflate his hopes of ever knowing.

"Alright then, I'll see you later Bardock."the Snake sannin said as he walked away from the training ground.

"Later." _'Mr. Creepy.'_ he mentally added.

...

Back on the Ninja planet Caturanga it was the day before Frieza would come for the planet. Raditz was watching the sunset on a cliff. He was just sitting there thinking about how it was going to turn out. He knew they would be cutting it close. Their only hope is that Frieza didn't go for broke and destroy the planet. He really liked these people. They were kind and they helped bring the best out of him everyday. He he never dreamed he would be this strong, but now he is. And he never would've gained this power if he never come here. He really hated to even say this, but this planet may be seeing it's last sunset.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" Hana asked. Raditz gestured for her to have a seat and she took it. "So, what's on your mind?"

"Frieza will be coming tomorrow. Everyone's here, and Frieza won't have a lot of his men." Raditz said, but she could see something was bothering him.

"But?"

"There's a chance that he may go for broke. If that does happen then we're all dead."

"That's why my grandmother is going to fight him."

"She is?! She'll get creamed!"

"She has the gift of foresight. She told me that Frieza won't be the cause of her death. In fact, she'll win."

"But how? How can she win against the most powerful being in the universe?"

"She didn't say, but she's been acting a little odd lately. She's been doing things that she's been putting off for the longest time. It's starting to scare me." she said. Raditz looked at her and saw tears falling down her cheeks. "I fear that it may cost her her life, and she'll be leaving me to lead the village all on my own. I'm not ready for that yet." she was at the verge of tears.

"You don't know that." He said to comfort her. "For all we know she may live for a lot longer, and she just wants that out of the way so she can teach you how to lead the village. I mean after all she is one-hundred-three years old and she's got a lot of life left in her. And even if she were to die tomorrow, then she would be leaving the village in good hands. You're ready to take on the mantle."

When she looked into his eyes, she saw concern and love. He reached for her, and she pulled away. His eyes were filled with confusion as to why she did that.

"I'm sorry Raditz, but we can never be. It would never work." She took a deep breath. "When the battle's over, go to where your younger brother lives. Your true mate is there, she's waiting there for you, she just doesn't know it yet. You'll know her for her sent is like the smell of lilies after the rain despite her partner's smell." She stood up and walked away back to the village where all the ninja were staying. They had moved the civilians to a village that were on more friendly terms with them.

Raditz was was filled with emotions that he thought he would never feel. Confusion was all he could really make out. He then began to realize that his brother was part of his future. He had almost forgotten all about him. Looking back at the sunset, he smiled as he thought about how his little brother must've hit his head or something. That would be the only way he wouldn't have completed his mission, and his future mate living there. Otherwise no one would be alive on that planet except for him.

_'Don't worry little brother. I haven't forgotten my promise to you. And I'll never brake it, no matter what. Even if it kills me.'_

...

Goku was doing his own brand of interrogation on one tough guy when suddenly he sneezed. They both began to laugh, as he was drinking with the ninja. Due to their high metabolism, saiyans have a naturally high tolerance to alcohol. So he planed to drink him under the table, and get the information about the dragon ball that he just given to someone else that day. It wasn't your ordinary alcohol. This was something of Bulma's making. It's odorless, tasteless, and had a lot more of a punch then anything on Earth.

Goku was starting to get a little buzzed but the other guy on the other hand was intoxicated. "So I gotta know. What did you do with the ball you had? You know, the one with the stars on it." he asked.

"Well I gave it to a group of Iwa-nin that looked really interested in it."

"What?" Goku asked in shock?

"Yeah. They were going to take a look at is and see if their was anything else to it other then looks." he slurred. This scared the shinobi, and caused Goku to sober up rather quickly. If they found out about the other six, and the dragon itself. They would be doomed.

"Where did they go?"

...

"Did you see him Goku?" Krillin asked.

"No, Didara's not there." he said, he had just completed a sweep of the area using chakara, as not to be seen. "But the Dragon ball is. But it's being guarded. I'm not sure how we're going to get it without making a raucous. Anybody got any ideas?"

"I got nothing. Sorry Goku." Krillin said.

"Maybe I can help there." said a voice that was all too familiar to Goku and Krillin. The figure then walked up to their camp site.

"Piccolo? What are you doing here?" Goku asked.

"I'm just here out of boredom." he said nonchalantly. "I saw one of those guys last year near your old home. They found your spaceship, and they made the metal into a sword that currently has no name. I figured that you would at least like to know that." He said as Asuma looked at him in shock. The guy in charge of this mission is an alien?

"Thanks for the heads up. You wanna give us a hand?" Goku asked.

"I think I did say I can help. What do you need them for?" The Namekian asked.

"I don't think that it's any of your business." Kakashi said in warning.

"We're going to summon the dragon, duh." Goku said. "You can get it for us?"

"For a price."

"What do you want?"

"A rematch. Your not the only one who's been training to use chakara, Goku."

"But can you use all five different elemental Ninjutsu styles?"

"Your bluffing."

"Am I?" the Saiyan smirked confidentially.

"I guess I'll find out when we fight, but first let's get that ball, and the sword."

"I'm into Bojutsu Piccolo. Not Kenjutsu." Goku pointed out.

"It would help you with the change in identity, Kakarot." he taunted.

"Can we go now?" Krillin asked. They looked at him funny then they got going to strike them down.

...

"I can't believe we actually got them drunk." Asuma said as he held the five star ball in his hands. They had moved to a new location hundreds of miles away from the camp of their enemies as not to be jumped in the middle of the night.

"Yeah, they passed out and we robbed them blind." Krillin said. Goku looked at the sword he held in his hand. It was a white katana that glistened in the firelight. On the opposite side of the blade was this strange saw like pattern. Kakashi told him that it was meant to brake swords if they were collide with it.

"Nice blade Goku." Piccolo said. He sat across the fire with the others. They had spiked the water of the Iwa-nin with the alcohol that Goku had brought with him. It didn't take long before they had gotten plastered and they took everything they needed. Including sensitive information.

"Thanks Piccolo. Wouldn't have gotten it without your help." he smiled. "What should I call it?"

"Don't look at me, I got nothing." Krillin said.

"I'm sure we can come up with something. How hard can it be?" Goku said as he sheathed his blade.

"We'll fight in the morning after you get something to eat. I want to fight you at full strength." he said as he stood up and took his leave.

"Thanks Piccolo. See you later."

"You better be ready Goku." and with that he left.

As he walked away from the camp site, he began to wonder why he helped him in the first place. He's the one who killed his father. Not to mention he payed the debt that he owed him last year. _'Why am I helping him? He's the reason my father's dead... The reason why I exist.'_ he shook that thought out of his head to try and remove the confusion in his head. This new world was starting to get to him or something. _'I'm fighting him in the morning, and I'll win for sure. He'll regret the day he was ever born!'_

...

The next morning Goku and the rest of his team gotten something to eat. Shortly after that, Piccolo arrived ready for round two.

"Are you sure you want to be doing this Piccolo? I've been trained by my father you know. And he's a Super Saiyan." Goku said in waring slipping into a tijutsu stance.

"Do I look like I care? Besides do I look like I need my father to train me?"

"No, he'd probably want training form you." he added in jest causing Piccolo to growl.

"SHUT UP!" he shouted. He didn't want him talking about his father ever. He charged in blindly falling into Goku's trap. He got slammed through many rocks and trees, and when he got up, he realized that he was tricked.

"**Ninja art fire style: Fireball jutsu!"** Goku shouted launching a huge fireball from his mouth. Piccolo was barely able to dodge it in time. That one mistake in the beginning of that fight really messed him up. Goku kept using different jutsu to keep Piccolo from trying anything. He used not just fire style ninjutsu, but water, earth, air, and even lightning. Which meant he was not bluffing when he could use all five natures. He quickly realized that Goku was far more prepared with his more hands on training, with the shinobi and a really tough sensci/father like Bardock. Goku was not letting up his attacks not even for a moment. He was either going through hand signs for jutsu, pounding him with his strength, or using his ki attacks.

After Goku finally let up on his relentless attacks. Piccolo was on the ground panting. He was covered in cuts and bruises. He looked up at the Saiyan expecting to rub it in his face, about how he fell into his trap and wasn't able to attack him one time. But that's not what happened.

"Hay Piccolo, you wanna come with us?"

"What?! Goku you can't be serious!" Krillin shouted.

"He has no loyalties to anyone except himself." Kakashi said doing better then Krillin to hide his shock.

"He won't betray the village. Trust me. Plus he knows that the training would be beneficial for him." Goku said with a small smile on his face.

"I'm not interested Goku. Your crazy if you think I would ever want to join you little band of friends! I'm Piccolo, THE DEMON KING!" his last words echoed so even the heavens could hear. He then stood up abet shackely, and walked away.

"Okay, but the offer still stands."

"Forget it!"

"Not gonna happen." Piccolo then growled in anger and a little in pain as he continued to walk away.

...

That night, Piccolo was at his favorite place to train. It was a strange and beautiful landscape. His camp fire giving him light on that strange night. He knew that they were summoning the dragon and he could feel something powerful after it left. That thing then left for a short time, twenty minuets give or take, and returned once again. Then finally the thing left and didn't come back. He racked his brain trying to remember where he had felt that thing before... Then the realization hit the Namekian like a ton of bricks. It was the Shinigami! It was here fore some reason. He was there when the fox was sealed. Not to mention he felt it because of his connection to Kami. It scared him to think of what that thing could do.

Stretching his ki enough to feel if anyone of Goku's friends or family no longer lived in this world, without detection. He felt that none of them had died. He let out a sigh of relief. Then he noticed his own behavior. "Why am I even concerned for their well being? I shouldn't even care for them at all! What's happening to me!?" he asked himself clutching his head in confusion. Where was all this coming from. Goku killed his father. And his purpose in life was to fulfill his father's plans of world domination.

"That maybe what you were made for, but it is not your destiny." said the voice of an old woman. When he turned around he saw the Shinagami and a very short old woman with tan skin silver hair, sapphire eyes, and a halo. (AN: Guess who.)

"Who are you?" The young Namekian demanded.

"I am Ayame. And I'm here to tell you what your supposed to do, because like the father of Raditz and Goku, I too can see the future.

"What?"

"That's right boy, And while I'm not as old as your father, I've got more wisdom then that wise fool could've ever imagined. Plus I could've beat him just like so many other fools that thought they could take me."

"Wise fool?"

"Yes, there are two kinds of fools out there. The foolish fool, and the wise fool. Now we shouldn't keep putting this off. My friend here is getting impatient, and he'll try to entertain himself by doing some rather disgusting things for the sake of his twisted sense of humor. He get's bored very easily."

"Which is..."

"To train Goku's two children, Gohan and Naruto. It will take time before they are ready to train, but those two will be strong, and it will be because you were the one who started training them from the beginning. Forget what your father wants you to do. If he had never died that day, you would've never existed. He would've had no use for you. And you know this to be true. I will leave you with that in mind Piccolo." With that she left, never to be seen by the eyes of the living again.

Piccolo was just shocked about what old dead lady had been telling him to do. Not to do what he was made to do. But instead train the children of his greatest enemy. He was even more confused then before. He then decided to meditate on what Ayame had told him, and make his choice.

**Next time, you get to see how the fight went down. I know I didn't get much into Ayame, but she's going to be fighting Frieza so you'll be seeing her fight. Not to mention you'll get to see Frieza put into an early grave. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and most importantly. God bless you.**


	9. Ch 9 The Fight for Caturanga

**Alright now it's the chapter you've all been waiting for! Amaye is gonna be fighting Frieza! I have some fighting in here, and I went into as much detail as I could in said fights. I only own the people I made up, not the people you know from both shows. Please support both shows and mangas. This fic is brought to you by a twenty-two year old Christian.**

**Ch. 9 The Fight for Caturanga**

It was the day that everything was going to be decided. The day they were either going to live or die. Raditz stood by his comrades ready for when Frieza was to arrive very soon in fact. And to top it off, he was a nervous train wreck.

"We'll be fine Raditz. My grandmother's predictions are never wrong." Hana said from behind him.

"I know, but I'm still nervous." Raditz replied.

"Use that energy to good use when the time comes. But for now, use the breathing exercises that I taught you. They'll help you calm down."

He then began taking slow and steady breaths. Getting slower as he continued to relax with each breath, until he was completely calm and ready to face whatever Frieza threw at them.

...

"There it is Lord Frieza. Hay, Zarbon what did Vegeta say that planet was called again?" Dodoria asked.

"That would be Caturanga." he replied.

"I'm surprised that they were able to get this planet for me. The Ginyu Force couldn't even save an ounce of what the others could do. They over did it and it cost us the things they could do. And their lives." Frieza said with a twisted smile on his face.

"And to think that they were capable of accomplishing something they could not. Do you think this could be a trap?" Zarbon asked.

"Now, now Zarbon. Those monkeys may be stupid, but their not _that_ stupid." Frieza replied.

"I can't help the feeling that something is about to bite us." Zarbon whispered to Dodoria.

"You know, now that you mention it. I've had that feeling for awhile too. I sure hope that we're imagining it." the pink pincushion replied.

"As do I Dodoria. As do I."

...

When they exited the ship they were greeted by the every single ninja on the planet bowing in respect to Frieza. This made Frieza very happy.

"Welcome to the planet Caturanga, Lord Frieza." Vegeta said in greeting.

"Well Vegeta, I must say. I'm impressed to hear that Raditz was able to convince them to join. Congratulation Raditz."

"Thank you Lord Frieza." the eldest son of Bardock replied.

"I'm sure you're wondering what happened to the group I sent to the other planet." Frieza began, "Well the Ginyu Force wiped them all out. Unable to save a thing. Naturally for their foolishness, I killed them for it. And when I heard of your success, I began to think that it was too good to be true. Then I thought to myself. They have done some impressive things in the past. So I figured...why not promote you?"

At this Dodoria began to walk up to them, and Nappa almost made him move to strike him down and begin the fight when Frieza stopped him.

"Not that kind of promotion Dodoria. You see, they have impressed me. And I want to reward them. So don't kill them like the others."

_'Others?'_ Raditz questioned to himself.

Zarbon chuckled to himself, "No need to kill these monkeys at all like those others ones a few years back."

Now Raditz was really curious, but he didn't get to contemplate that as Ayame walked up to them.

"Forgive me Lord Frieza for not bowing long enough to say we could rise, but I'm an old woman and have a bad back." she said making the saiyans really glad that their faces were to the ground at that moment. Because had they had their faces up. It would've been seen that their faces held amusement. All three of them had the same straight lip lined, trying not to laugh look, on their faces.

"And you are?" Frieza asked in pure curiosity.

"I am Ayame, the leader of the village you stand upon. The other leaders are right behind me. And we have all come to an agreement thanks to your young warriors here."

Frieza knew that there was something going on at that moment, "And what would that be?"

"Isn't it obvious Lord Frieza?" she then got into a stance readying herself for battle, "If you want this planet you'll have to take it by force."

At that moment everyone got up and began to attack the enemy. Raditz taking on Dodoria to find out what Frieza and Zarbon were talking about. Vegeta took on Cui to settle their old score. Leaving Nappa to take on Zarbon. He knew he would have to watch it if he was going to live. He was stronger, but he didn't know if the blue man had any tricks up his sleeve.

"You will all die for your impudence, wench!" Frieza screamed as he charged the old woman.

"This day will be your last Frieza!" the old woman replied as she went through seals like nothing. **"Ninja art: Fire Style: Fire Tiger Jutsu!"** she called out. She then took a huge breath and she breathed out a giant fire tiger from her mouth only to have Frieza destroy it with a wave of ki.

She was counting on that as she then used her kuni to get really close and personal to his face. The kuni in her hand grazed his cheek forming a cut on his face as she passed.

"How dare you show me the sight of my own blood!" Frieza called out angrily.

"That will teach you not to underestimate your opponent old man." she said to increase his rage. And boy did it work.

"I'LL KILL YOU HERE AND NOW!" Frieza screamed as they then began the real fight.

...

Meanwhile with Raditz, he was toying with the pink pincushion in order to get him to talk about what Frieza and Zarbon meant. He ducked from under a punch to allow himself to be kicked in the ribs and knocked down to the ground. He knew it was coming, but he let himself be opened to the attack. In hopes of discovering what they meant.

As Dodoria approached the downed saiyan and asked, "So tell me Raditz...any last requests?"

"Yeah I do." he replied. "Tell me what did Zarbon mean when spoke about you killing saiyans before? Who did you kill?"

"Ah, I see. You wanna know who's blood is on my hands. Well I'll tell ya since you're going to join them anyway. It's the blood of one of your father's team mates. Tora I think his name was."

"What? You killed Tora?" Raditz asked in shock. He thought he died by the hands of the 'meatheads' on Planet Meat. Just like so many others.

"That's right. You see after they finished off the locals on the planet. My men and I killed them. And when your father arrived, he killed my men. Then I thought I killed him, but he was still alive. And he was killed by Frieza along with the rest of your pathetic planet. Your the only one of your line left Raditz. My only regret is killing someone as weak as you when I should've been the one to kill your old man. But I guess you'll do since you're the only one left of your family." he laughed at the end of his explanation. Raditz was angry at him for what he had done. But then he smiled, knowing something that he didn't.

"You know, I'm not the last of my father's line. I have a little brother. But you'll never get the chance to meet him. You want to know why? Because I'm going to kill you here and now!"

Dodoria laughed at Raditz's words, "How do you intend to kill me? You're the weakest one of your fellow monkeys!"

"By using chakara." he said standing up his chakara whipping around him, and his killing intent beginning to frighten him. Since when was he this intimidating? Something inside him was screaming at him to run for the hills, but he did not listen.

"I'm not my father, but I think he won't mind my avenging his best friend. I'll avenge Tora's death as my father's proxy!" he declared with a loud voice. His hands were running through seals at a fast pace.

"Oh no you don't." he screamed impaling him only do discover that he had been given a substitution made of wood.

**"Saturday Crush!"** he shouted as his chakara lased fist went right into his skull and causing it to explode on contact making the contents of his skull go everywhere, "That was for you Tora. Rest in peace." he then went out to assist in the fight that the ninja were having with Frieza's men.

...

Bardock abruptly stopped his training feeling a great burden being lifted off his shoulders. And he knew why. He smiled as he quietly though, _'Thank you Raditz. I feel better knowing that you have avenged his soul.'_

...

Vegeta was enjoying himself as he made Cui look like a fool. He put him under a genjutsu making him think that he was surrounded by cockroaches. His worse fear. He had been at it for five minuets before he finally grew tired of his little joke, and removed it.

"Ah! Vegeta, what did you do to me?!" Cui screamed like a little girl.

"I placed you under a genjutsu making you see your worse fear. And now that I've grown tired of it, I'll kill you now."

"No Vegeta wait! Please don't kill me! Please!" he begged, but Vegeta wouldn't hear it. He knew him all too well. He knew that he would just attack him when his guard was down.

"Sorry Cui, but I'm no fool." and without another word, he killed him with an earth style ninjutsu. Killing him instantly, "Just be glad I decided to be merciful and kill you quickly." he then left what was left of his, rival and made his way to join Raditz and the shinobi in the battle.

...

Nappa had his hands full. Zarbon had transformed on him. Something he didn't expect. Now he was fighting for his life. All he had to do though, was find an opening in his guard. That's when he would gain the upper hand in this battle. So that's what he was doing. In order to help save the others in their fight to save the planet he'd grown to respect. And had it not've been for Ayame's words a few months back, he would've died several times during the fight. He had learned a lot from her. She was someone he now respected as a warrior, a comrade, a friend.

They finally broke apart and had a stand off, both of then were panting from using so much energy. Zarbon broke the silence between them as he spoke for the first time since before the fight. "I can't believe that a monkey like you could be able to force me into this form!" he growled.

"He, he, he. What's the matter? Someone tie a knot in your thong there ugly?" he taunted. Making Zarbon angry, which was what he wanted. If he could get him mad enough he would leave himself open at some places. Zarbon would get sloppy and that would give him just the opening he needed to win.

"I'LL KILL YOU! YOU STUPID MONKEY!" he then began to attack him wildly. Not protecting himself like he should.

_'Now's my chance!'_ he mentally shouted as he finally went on for the kill. Using chakara, he bashed Zarbon's head in, and blasted his body with his ki, "Finally...it's over." he panted. He then saw Raditz and Vegeta fighting Frieza's men. "What!? I'm the last one to finish? I better get moving then!" and without another word, he rushed over to the fight.

...

The sun was going down as Frieza and Ayame continued to battle. She knew that the battle was nearing it's end. "Before the sun fully sets you will be dead Frieza."

"That's what you think Ayame. For you see, this is only one of my forms. Each one more powerful then the last." he pridefully declared.

"Then you should've used them a long time ago old man, because you won't get your chance. Your death is coming swiftly." (AN: If your wondering why she's calling him an old man. It's because he's way older then she is by several hundred years.)

...

"Alright dad we got all seven. Let's summon the dragon." Goku said as he placed the final ball on the ground.

"Alright then. By your name I summon you. ARISE SHENRON!" Bardock shouted. The sky went completely black and soon after came a blinding light from the dragonballs and Shenron appeared.

"I am the eternal dragon. Speak now your wish, and I will make it so." the dragon said, his voice booming across the land.

"Shenron, I wish for the freedom of Namikaze Minato from the Shinigami." Bardock said to the dragon.

"That I cannot do. For it is beyond my power." the dragon replied.

"Can you bring the Shinigami here instead so we can make a deal?" he asked.

"If that is your wish then yes." Shenron said as he granted them the wish and summoned the Shinigami, and the only one who could see him was Bardock, because of his physic ability.

"Why have I been summoned like this? I can't eat a soul in this manner of summoning." he growled.

"You were summoned here because we wish to make a deal with you." Bardock said.

"You see him?" Goku asked his father in complete surprise.

"Well, at least someone can see me, and I'll let the others see me too." he then revealed himself to them and they were in for quite a shock.

"I want to make a trade with you. On a planet far away from here there are saiyans fighting for there freedom. You can have the souls of the ones who they are fighting."

"And what do you want in return?" he asked.

"All we want is for the soul of Namikaze Minato to go free. So then he may move on to the next world."

"That's it? That's all you want?" he asked, "I'll want a vessel to get me those souls you know."

"I do and there is a willing volunteer there. Just go and see for yourself." the others watching the exchange were wondering just where this was going to go.

"Alright, I'll do it. Just give me a few seconds, and I'll pull him out of me. You'll have him for a few minuets and that's it. I'll be coming back to take him to the next world.

"I understand." Bardock said. The Shinigami did by far the most discussing thing that any of them had ever seen. It even made Bardock look a little green. So he didn't blame Yamcha when he ran to a near by bush to through up. He had reached down his own thought and pulled Minato out of his stomach.

"I'll be back to escort you to the next world Minito. And Bardock, if you're trying to deceive me, I'll come back and eat your soul." he said disappearing from there eyes.

...

"My death is coming swiftly you say? Ha! You fool, I'll be alive long after you're dead. I'm the most powerful being in the universe!" Frieza boasted.

"Shinigami! I am the willing vessel of which the father of Raditz spoke of! Use me and I will give you all the souls promised to you!" she shouted to the heavens. And she began to feel cold. She knew what it meant, and looked behind her to see him. Looking ahead to her enemy she declared, "It is time. Frieza! This is for everyone you killed! And for everyone the saiyans have killed in your name!" she then lunged forward and took the soul of the tyrant from his body.

She then made her way to the battleground, and began to give the souls of those she touched to the Shinigami. Until there was one PTO member left.

"No please don't kill me!" he begged.

"I know your type. You'll never leave this place alone if I do that." she then began to frighten him by saying 'Touch of death,' twenty times. After saying it the twentieth time she rushed him and said, "Touch of death discharged." and the man fell dead. (AN: If you play Amtgard then you just got my reference.)

The Shinigami was laughing so hard he fell to the ground clutching his sides. "I'm glad you liked it." she said smiling at her death.

"Grandmother!" Hana shouted running to her side, "How did you do that!? That was amazing!"

"No child don't touch me! If you do you'll die!" she pleaded in fear.

"What do you mean grandmother?"

"Ayame!" they turned and saw Vegeta, Raditz, and Nappa running to them. Nappa being the one who called out bring up the rear. "You were amazing! How did you do that?"

"I'm dying." she said plainly.

"WHAT!? Grandmother no! You can't! I still need you!" she cried, falling to her knees. The saiyans falling to their knees in shock as well.

"You're ready to lead the village now child. Make me proud."

"You're really dieing?" Nappa asked.

"Yes, I have no choice now. It's the price for being the vessel of the Shinigami." she said somberly, "I'm proud of you, all of you. Especially you Nappa. You did what my son could not. Please remember everything you learn here."

Nappa nodded his head in acknowledgment as he kept back the tears that threatened to leave his eyes. "Ayyyyeeee. Don't make me cry."

"Vegeta, of all the people I forgot to tell you your future. You will live a long and happy life, with your own family. Just go where Raditz plans to go. Okay? You better go too Nappa. They'll need you there too."

Vegeta was surprised by this turn of events. Here she was dieing and she tells him his future? She should be afraid for her life. Either way he nodded in acknowledgment.

"Grandmother please don't go." Hanna pleaded.

"Hana I'm an old woman, I've lived my life. Now it's time for you to live yours." she then removed the necklaces from around her neck holding the string for Hana to take. Never had she taken it off before, and she wore that symbol of leadership with a humble attitude. It was a teal talon from a bird that has long been extinct on that planet. "It is time to fulfill your destiny Hana. Make me proud."

She takes it and puts it on. "I will, goodbye grandmother." Ayame shuts her eyes and smiles as she lets death come to her.

...

"I'm back, let's go Minito." the Shinigami said.

"Keep up the good work on taking care of my son." Minato said as he handing his only son back to Goku.

"I will." Goku said as Naruto smiled and laughed, ignorant to the situation.

"I'm sorry that I can't stay Naruto. I have to go, and be your mother now." he said tickling the boy making him laugh harder.

"Hay Minito, tell Kushina I said hi." Bardock said to the Yellow Flash.

"I will. Goodby everyone. It was nice to meet you. And it was good to see you again Kakashi." he said to his student.

"Take care sensci." was all Kakashi had to say. And they they left faster then you could say Hokage.

"I'm glad to see that his spirit can move on, and no longer reside with the Shinigami." the elder Hokage said with a smile on his face.

"Me too old man... Me too." was all Bardock had to say.

...

Far away there was a young man around Kakashi's age. He too like his master wore an orange spiral mask. He was angry about what happened over a year ago. "It should've been me!" the man shouted. "I should've been the one to go after the Kuubi. I should've died, not Madara!" he was originally supposed to go out there and take the Kuubi from Kushina, and destroy Kohnaha. But Madara decided that it would be best if he did it himself. Now Uchiha Obito, lead the Akatsuki, and it was all because his master choose to do the job himself. _'I will avenge him somehow.'_

...

"So, what about me then Shinigami?" Ayame asked.

"Well normally I would eat your soul. But the thing is you made me laugh harder then I've laughed in centuries. And that's because death is always a serious matter. But because you made me laugh just before I took you, I'll make an acceptation. You'll be able to move on."

"Thank you Shinigami. But before we do that, there is one final thing I need to do."

"And that is?"

**We all know what happened to Piccolo. Did you catch the abridged reference? Next time, the saiyan trio say good bye to the the people, and begin their journey to a new life. What the heck is Obito gonna do for revenge? Also rumors begin to be spread and someone must make a stand. Hope you enjoyed this. Please review, and God bless you.**


	10. Ch 10 Life Moves On

**Hello everyone, I'm getting back into the game... I lost the game. Sorry everybody who plays it. Now it's time for the next chapter. This is brought to you by a Twenty-two year old Christian.**

**Ch. 10 Life Moves On**

Piccolo had been trying to come to a discussion for almost a month. The things that the old woman had told him were all true. But how could he change? He's always been this way. He was so confused he didn't know what to do.

Part of him told him to ignore what the old woman said, and keep going it alone. Don't even risk making contact with them like last time again. Not until he's strong enough to kill them all and take the planet.

While another part of him was telling him that if he would never get stronger on his own. And perhaps it would be best to take Goku up on his offer.

He was at war with himself. He didn't know what to do. Those two choices were arguing within him. He couldn't think straight. He clutched his head again in frustration. And he couldn't train it off, it wouldn't leave him alone no matter how hard he tried.

"WHY AM I PLEDGED WITH THIS!?" he finally screamed. "I CAN'T THINK STRAIGHT! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!" it was then he realized that it was night, and he needed rest. He began to meditate hoping that his mind would leave the subject for a time.

He found no such luck.

_"You must stay away from them. They are not to be trusted!" _said a manifestation of King Piccolo.

_"You dare keep him from his destiny? You fool he will never grow strong that way. Only by forging bonds with others will he become a powerful warrior."_ argued the manifestation of Ayame, "_And it is his choice not ours." __t_he young Namekian felt some relief from her statement. _"Let us leave him alone he he can make his choice."_

The two manifestations left his mindscape and he finally began to weigh his options without the bickering of the two forces trying to make him take their side. He had not quite come to a decision yet when he heard something outside of his mindscape. A man was walking through the forest to get himself to Konoha. He was a fairly large man holding a bundle in his arms. He had a black afro, blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin.

"It's okay Videl," the man said to the bundle which contained a sleeping baby. "Daddy won't let you get hurt."

"Then hand over the child, and walk away as if this never happened." said a ninja of Iwa.

"No! I won't do that. I'd rather die!" the man said. He knew he was going to die, but he wouldn't just hand his daughter over to a man that would raise her to fight the ninja of the Leaf Village that had saved them six months ago.

"Well then, I can arrange that." the Iwa-nin said. And it was then that Piccolo made his decision.

...

"Do you really have to go?" asked one of the children in the village that the saiyan trio had called home for the last several months.

"Yes we do, but don't worry, as long as we have these we can stay in touch." Raditz said holding a scouter for the child who asked. They were some of the things that were taken from the dead PTO guys.

"You have enough provisions to last you on a good amount of your journey." Hana said to Vegeta looking at the ship that once belonged to Frieza. While Vegeta and his team would rather take their spacepods. They knew that Frieza's ship was much faster. It would shave a year or two off their journey.

"Thank you Hana." Vegeta said with gratitude, "Nappa, Raditz, let's go?"

"Awwww!" the children around Nappa moaned. They loved the big guy, and Nappa liked them too. Though he would never admit it.

"Bye kids." Nappa said to the children as he walked up to the ship. The kids saying their goodbyes to him back.

Raditz walked up to Hana with a small smile on his face. "Will I ever see you again?" he asked.

"I don't know. But if we do, you will most likely have found your mate by then." she smiled. They then hugged knowing that it would be a long time if they would ever see one another again. Raditz got into the ship and left the planer, not sure if he would ever return.

...

"Hay, you alright Raditz?" Nappa asked, "You've had the same look on your face since we left Caturanga."

"I'm just not sure how I'm going to meet someone like her again." he replied. The other two knew of his feelings for Hana. And were just as disappointed as he was to hear they weren't going to hook up. They had teased him at first when they saw the relationship. But then they stopped when they saw how well they got along. They were a cute couple. But more importantly, while their fighting styles were a bit off, but they were extremely close and were almost a perfect match. Their idea of a perfect mate would have a style that would cover their weakness in battle.

Though that was not his father's case. His perfect woman was someone he saved over and over, until she worked for the planet's meat distribution, because she refused to fight.

...

"Alright guys, the last part of the Chunin Exams are just a few days away." Bardock said to his team of Genin. "I'm more then confident that you will all make chunin when the Final Exam rolls around."

"Did you see this coming sensci?" Kazuki asked.

"I'm not telling you. Do your best out there, and you'll be one step closer to your goals. Dismissed. And Kikyo, can I talk to you for a minuet?" he asked as the boys left.

"Yes sensci?" she asked her white eyes looking into his black eyes.

"Why would your clan refuse to let you follow your heart?" Bardock finally asked. It had been bugging him for a long time, and he finally worked up the nerve to ask the personal question.

"Well...You promise you won't tell?" she asked. Bardock then crossed his heart as a sign that he would stay quiet.

"I'm from the branch family...and we aren't as privileged as the main family..." she trailed off. Unsure of how to say it.

"And..."

"I love Isamu." she blurted out. That was not something he expected.

"Does he share these feelings?" he asked unsure what to say.

"Yes he does. In fact, he told me first."

"Wow, well I'll help in what ever way I can. I promise."

"Thank you sensci." she said hugging her sensci, and surprising him.

...

"The Hidden Leaf Village. I would've never made it here if it wasn't for you. Thanks."

"Of course, Mr. Satin."

"I still don't get how you're the son of The Demon King? I mean you look like him."

"Well being an alien means that my physiology is very different from you humans." Piccolo said. "I wish you, and your daughter the best of luck."

"Thanks, you too."

"You're welcome."

**This concludes this chapter, again I apologize that I lost the game...again. I had some trouble on making this chapter work, and so I got this out there. I hope you enjoyed this. Please review and God bless you.**


	11. Ch 11 Rumors

**It's time for another time skip. I hope you enjoy this. I don't own Naruto or DBZ, please support both. This fic is brought to by a twenty-two year old Christian.**

**Ch. 11 Rumors**

It has been eight months after the exams and things were great. All three of Bardock's students became chunin on their first try. And his grandchildren were growing up so fast. He wondered how he could've missed the lives of both his children. And he's still not in his eldest's life. That was one of the things that still sucked.

Other things that were not going so great was that Kikyo sometimes came in to training with her eyes looking a little red. A few days later and they would clear up. But then it would happen again almost immediately. Bardock went straight to the elders, thanks to his status as the standing lord of the Saiyan Clan. He warned them not to let his student be seen like that again, because he knew it was their doing. They stopped after that out of fear. Hiashi was surprised to have found out about the situation, and made sure that did not happen again.

But all of that paled in comparison to what came next.

Mizuki was walking down the street one day. When he heard two young women talking. Being a student at the Ninja Academe he figured that he should hear what they were saying. Information gathering was something he needed to work on.

"Did you hear about Naruto?" the first woman said.

"Kakarot's boy?" the other woman asked.

"Yes, I heard from a friend of mine, that he's really a demon."

"I guess that would explain the whiskers. But are you sure?"

"I trust her."

"Well if you trust her, then I'll trust you. But he's such a sweet little boy."

_'How can they be so stupid!?' _Mizuki asked himself.

...

"Kakarot!" Mizuki shouted getting the orange clad Saiyan's attention just outside the complex.

"Hay Mizuki, what's up? Plus you know you can call me Goku." he asked with the same smile he always had.

"Goku, just heard a rumor that your son Naruto is a demon. Is that true?" he said. His eyes widened in shock.

"Let's go inside. I need to speak to you." Goku said. They both walked inside the complex, and Mizuki told him everything he had heard.

"And I came running as fast as I could to talk to you." he finished.

"Mizuki, Naruto is not a demon. He's something entirely different." Goku began.

"What is he?"

"Okay I'll explain it like this. When you hold something in a sealing scroll, like a kuni, it can't hurt you. Right?" he asked, and the boy nodded. "Well Naruto is like a sealing scroll, and within him is the Kyuubi, the kuni. Understand?" Goku asked, and again he nodded.

"So wait, he did survive the sealing process?" Mizuki asked, his eyes widening in shock. It was Goku's turn to nod.

"And when I saw you two years ago, saying how you were glad that he didn't live. I wanted to give you a piece of my mind."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. But why would anyone want to say that?" the boy asked.

"I don't know." at that moment Bardock came into the house. "Dad, we got trouble!"

"What kind?" he asked.

"Rumors are spreading about Natuto being a 'demon'." Mizuki said.

"What?" Bardock asked in shock. It's happening now? But why? Why now? And who started them?

"I think we should take this up with the Hokage." Goku said, his father nodding in agreement.

...

Months went bye, and they still spread like wildfire. And people were afraid. Bardock had had enough. He decided to go to the Hokage again.

"Lord Hokage, you have to stop these rumors about Natuto. You know as well as I do that they are not true." Bardock said to the aging Kage.

"I'm doing all I can to stop these rumors." he said in a pleading manner.

"No you're not! I'm sorry Hiruzen, but something tells me you're not." he screamed in the beginning, but then he took some calming breaths, and spoke more calmly.

"I'm sorry you feel this way, but we can't find the one responsible for this."

"I think you do know, but you don't want to convict him. I suggest that you either step down as Hokage, and let somebody else take the job, or I will take you _both _down. It's been four months! And you are not doing your job like you should!" he then turned around and walked out the door. _'Wait a second... Did I just live out one of my visions? Yeah I did.'_ he though as a sweatdrop forms on his head.

He walked out of the tower with people staring at him. Talking among themselves, wondering why his son would take in a 'demon'.

"I can hear you, you know!" he shouted. His voice ringing out in warning to hold their tongues.

"Bardock." he heard a familiar voice say.

"Piccolo, thank goodness. You got anything?"

"Nothing so far. Whoever they are, they are good at hiding themselves. But I believe I might know where their base is."

"Good, I don't want the village thinking that he's a monster. He's not a monster."

"Perhaps if you told the villagers who he is-"

"And have his father's enemies find out before he can defend himself?" he snapped. Realizing what he had done, he instantly had a look of regret on his face.

"I know, you've gone through a lot of stress. And that can do a lot to anyone." he said in understanding.

...

"Are we there yet"

"No Nappa! We are not there yet!" Vegeta shouted.

"We won't be there for at least another year Nappa. You know that." Raditz said. It had been a year since they began their voyage to Earth for a fresh start. Once again wishing they had taken the pods instead. Nappa would ask that same question so many times it drove them both nuts. They could be in suspended animation right now. Sweet suspended animation!

"I'm going to practice some jutsu." Nappa said.

"You know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea." Raditz said.

"I'm going too." Vegeta said putting the ship on autopilot. "And at least we won't have to hear that dumb question again for awhile." the prince whispered into Raditz' ear.

...

Piccolo was standing on the Hokage monument, pondering how this village ever became so corrupt. It looked peaceful from where he was standing, but the chunin new that closer inspection would reveal things that the Hokage may have either over looked, or he didn't know about.

"Any change?" he asked someone walking behind the namekian. It was Bardock.

"He's going to make the announcement at the next counsel meeting." he replied.

"Good, and how are your students doing?"

"Fine, I think that I can really help them out with their goals when this is over."

"Are you sure you can handle it? I mean being the Hokage is a lot of work." Piccolo pointed out.

"I'll just use Shadow Clones to do the paper work. It'll be easier that way. I can do my job, and train all I want." he said evilly holding back the evil laugh that threatened to leave his lips.

"Naturally. He who stops getting better, stops being good."

"Nice one. The most important part of any warrior is above his shoulders."

"Speaking of the mind. How did you get Goku so smart?" Piccolo asked.

"Well I just used the same trick my mother used with me when I was a kid. And that's a family secret." he said making Piccolo anime faint. Making Bardock laugh.

...

The counsel meeting went rather smoothly for a change, and Bardock was at his seat representing the Saiyan clan. There were a few interesting subjects, but others threatened to put him to sleep. Then the announcement finally came up.

"Before this meeting is adjourned I have an announcement to make. I will once again be retiring as Hokage, and I pass it down to my succor, Bardock." he said to the shock of the crowd. There were many hateful whispers in the room. While at the same time, whispers of relief.

"He wasn't even born here."

"He'll make a great Hokage."

"He's the grandfather of that demon."

"That's a good decision."

"That's a terrible decision."

"I'm glad it wasn't Danzo, we'd be screwed."

"Lord Hokage, I must protest," Danzo began. "I don't see how this outsider can even be Hokage."

"Danzo, need I remind you that this is my choice. Not yours." the Third said. And that's when Bardock figured it out. Danzo started the rumors! But how could he prove it? He needed proof if he was going to take him down.

"Forgive me Lord Hokage." he said in calm respect. Though on the inside he was seething with white hot rage.

"His coronation will take place in one week. This meeting is adjourned." he said. Everyone stood up and many military clan heads congratulated him. Some were, Hyuga Hiashi, Uchiha Fagkau, Nara Shikaku, Akimichi Chozu, Yamanika Inochi, Inuzuka Tsume, Aburame Shibi,(He scares him a little bit, though he would never admit that.) and Haruno Kizashi.

"Let's celebrate! Food's on me guys!" Chozu shouted. Getting cheers from his fellow shinobi.

...

"So, what's the first thing you're going to do when you officially become the Fifth Hokage?" Shikaku asked.

"Well, I'm going to see if I can't have the Ninja Academe make a Trap Making class. My student Takemaru Kazuki may have been the class dobe, but he made a plan that knocked me flat on my butt. I did not know that any kid could do that. And it was thanks to his teammates that he was able to pull it off." he said, causing Fagku and Hiashi to smile. They were proud of the children that came from their clans. Bardock had trained them well since then.

"That job is troublesome." Shikaku said.

"I'll use the Shadow Clone jutsu, it'll make it less troublesome that way." he said making Shikaku laugh. "How are your kids doing?"

"Shikamaru is being a troublesome little kid."

"I think Sakura has her mother's attitude." Kizashi said.

"Oh no." Bardock laughed.

"Hinata is doing fine for a two year old, and I think that my nephew Neji has a lot of potential. But he's part of the branch family, so you know what that means." Hiashi said with pride, but then sadness took his voice.

"Well I'll see what I can do so then that won't be a problem anymore."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean I'll be able to do that right?" he asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I guess. Thank you."

"Anytime." Bardock finished. He then gestured to Shibi to get him out of the way.

"Shino is doing fine." he said in a neutral tone.

"Itachi is doing alright in the world of shinobi, and Sasuke is acting like any two year old." he chuckled.

"Don't they all?" Bardock laughed.

"I think Choji doesn't like being called chubby. He headbutted me the other day after I said that. And I think he said 'I'm not chubby I'm big boned'!" he said making everyone laugh.

"Kiba's doing fine. I think he'll be ready for his first partner in a few more years. Hana is doing alright, her dogs as well too." Tsume said.

"Ino's a sweet little girl when she's not making a mess of things at home." Inochi joked.

"I guess it's my turn. Kakarot's been real stressed out with everything going on with this village." Bardock began.

"How the heck can anyone think your grandson's a demon?" Tsume asked.

"It's because they assume it's true, and they don't ask us for the facts." Bardock said. "It's really been a huge strain on the family. I plan to ruin the one who started these lies. At least you guys aren't having this trouble."

"We have trouble at home too, but it's nothing compared to what you've got. I think I speak for everyone here when I say we're here for you. No matter how _troublesome_ it might get." Inochi said making Shikaku groan.

"Thank guys. I'll need all the support I can get."

...

One week later, it was time. Bardock was dressed up in the Hokage robes with Hiruzen standing before him. "I'm sorry I had to threaten you to do this." Barodck said.

"You were stressed. And you felt I wasn't doing enough. Here's everything I have so far on who might have started the rumors about Naruto." he said handing him a file. There were a few names that made since, and Danzo's was one of them.

"Thank you."

"Plus I really hate doing all that paper work." he said.

"I'll just use Shadow Clones."

"Why didn't I think of that?" he asked himself, making Bardock laugh.

"Well another Hokage is being instated huh?" Jiraiya asked making Bardock grin from ear to ear finally able to use some new ways to pick on the Toad Sage.

"So I see you finally gout yourself out of Roshi's place in time to see this." he said to get on his nerves.

"Oh common! That was one time! ONE TIME!" Jiraiya shouted making Bardock laugh once again.

_'Today is the day that the tides turn.' _Bardock thought to himself. It was time.

They made their way to the top of the building at the base of the Hokage Monument, with Jiraiya, Hiruzen, Homura, and Koharu looking out at the center of the roof. Bardock looking out at the people of the village. He could easily find family and friends among the crowd.

He pulled off his hat, and proclaimed with a loud voice, "From this day on! I shall protect the Hidden Leaf Village. As the fifth Hokage!" cheers could be heard across the entire village.

_'And I will do all I can to remove the one causing my family all this grief.'_ he said in his mind.

**And I'll end this here. Did you guys expect him becoming Hokage? I had it planed from the beginning. So don't be mad at me. Tsunade will still play an important role, she is Chi-Chi's sensci after all. Next chapter will bring in two one time characters that do not belong to me. Also the trio will eventually stop at that bug planet. Not the next chapter, maybe not the chapter after that, but soon... And those two will be so much fun to write. Please review, and God bless you.**


	12. Ch 12 It's A Bad Day to be an AMBU

**This is something I've planed to do for a long time. Danzo's gonna get it now. I hope you all enjoy this! I don't own DBZ or Naruto please support both. This fic is brought to you by a twenty-three year old Christian.**

**Ch. 12 It's A Bad Day to be an Ambu**

Bardock was sitting at his desk. Everything was falling into place. All he needed was someone to get in and get the files he needed to convict Danzo of high treason. And he knew who to get.

Suddenly there came in a tall muscular man with dark skin, black hair with blood streaks in his hair, somewhat spiky. He's got some tattered black jeans, custom boots, a fur lined coat, gray and black jacket (minus fur), blood red button up shirt underneath. His signature is his mercenary grin, which shows he's got a plan up his sleeve. His jacket is also black with a fur lining.

"So you're the man I've heard so much about. Please have a seat." Bardock gestured to the seat in front of himself. He was not surprised to see this man here. The man sits down slowly, cautiously, making sure the area is safe before continuing.

"I hear you can do what I need done." the Hokage said to the man.

"Depends. One way or another, sure. If the pays right." the man said.

"Of course. I have something in mind for you, that I think you will like."

"...Alright. So, uh..what's this..job you called me for?" he asked.

"I need you to get information for me. It's located here." he began taking out a map that revealed the secret base that Danzo ran. "These people have done experiments on their own people within the facility. They even began to spread rumors about my grandson being a demon. He's a jinchuriki, not a demon."

"Hmm..alright. Do you guys got any info or recon on the security of the place or am I going in blind? Costs more without info." he requested. Zero curiously examines the map, keeping an eye on certain passages and crevices.

"Alright here's the thing. Security won't be as tight as it normally is, and here's why. I'm going to the academe and give our aspiring shinobi a job. They are to prank the village with everything they got. No one will know about this except the students, their chunin sensei, and us. It will be all hands on deck to to insure that the mess gets contained, and cleaned up."

"..Heh, alright. That'll do. I should have this...information long before the pranks finished. Guaranteed ."

"Thank you, the pranks will happen in two weeks. You'll have plenty to study, but it's mostly for the kids to prepare."

"Ah. No need to study. I've already got it down. Thanks anyway. Just..do your part, I'll do mine. We all leave this behind happy. I hope."

"I hope so too."

…

"Alright class, we have a very special guest here today. He is both my sensei and our Hokage. Lord Bardock" Kazuki said introducing the children to the Hokage.

"Hi, I have something for you kids that will help you in real life when you become shinobi. Only a hand full of people know what I'm about to tell you. I'm going to allow you kids to prank the village in any way you see fit. You can go it alone, you can do it with a friend. I don't care.

"There are rules to this. If you pull it off and don't get caught, then you get a perfect score for this test. If you get caught, then you'll have to keep you mouth shut for as long as you can about this. The longer you last the better your score. You won't be getting a perfect though. Unless you somehow escape. Then you get extra credit, but I don't recommend that road.

"Next on the list is that they cannot harm anyone unless the injuries are minor like a rash or something. Nothing too serious. Also you cannot tell your parents. You have to hide this from everyone outside the academe. And you have two weeks from tomorrow to prep, and set up the trap. They are to start at sunrise. Also one more thing. If you can prank me it's extra credit too."

Excited murmurs could be heard among the crowd of children in the class room. Bardock left with a smile on his face.

…

It was beautiful. Ambu were everywhere trying to catch the ones that did it. Some of the best work went out to Iruka and Mizuki who teamed up to prank the Uchiha compound of all places. Best part the didn't get caught.

Bardock was walking into his office to meet with Zero. When he opened the door to find a bucket of water falling on his head. He did not expect someone to have gotten into his office to do that. And after all the pranks he avoided too.

He sat at his desk for him to hear a knock at his door. "Enter." he said.

Zero walks in with a bit of a stagger, placing the scroll onto his table. "That's all I found. Not sure if there was more or not but if there was, its gone now. Didn't peak though. Customer privacy."

Bardock took the scroll and read it. "Thank you. This is exactly what I need. Danzo will face a long hard sentence with this information. And apparently he's been working with Oroichmaru. That's something I didn't expect."

"Yeah yeah. Now. How bout payment?" Zero asked getting into a defensive stance.

Bardock put up his hands in a defensive manner to show he would not attack. "I don't have it with me. It's at Icharaku's. I'm not trying to scam you or anything. Just go there and see for yourself."

"Alright. Part of the job, man. No offense. Hee hee."

"None taken. I'm not sure which one of us would win to be honest." Bardock said offhandedly.

"Gotta be careful. I'll go see."

"Have a nice day."

"Yeah. You too. Don't get into too much trouble. You look like you could handle it but..uh..yeah. Never mind. Ciao." With nothing more to say Zero left to the location he was told to go.

"I wish you every happiness. You deserve it."

…

Zero arrived at the place he was told to go, and went inside the Ramen stand. Inside he saw a girl with light skin, pink iris, bright pink hair down to her knees. Very skinny, with not a lot of muscle. She was also wearing a pink causal dress and a long robe with it.

"Scratch?" he asked. He thought he would never see her again.

"Zero?" she breathed. She had long though the same thing.

…

"Hay Vegeta, are we there yet?"

"NO NAPPA! WE ARE NOT THERE YET!" he screamed.

"Hay Vegeta, can we stop over at that bug planet?" he asked.

"NAPPA IF IT WILL SHUT YOU UP FOR FIVE MINUETS, THEN FINE!"

"Thank you! I don't know how much more I can take!" Raditz cried out with frantic joy.

Vegeta then landed the ship onto Planet Arlia.

**Yeah, things will change from canon. Trust me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It flowed out to be short. And it was Iruka that got Bardock with the bucket. Next time, I plan to take out Danzo, and show what the trio has just gotten itself into. Zero and Scratch belong to my beta from Kijutsu. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review, and God bless you.**


	13. Ch 13 Danzo's Busted

**Dude! I am finally going to post the next chapter! I'm so relived. This is going to fun. I've been looking forward to this one. I don't own DBZ or Naruto. This fic is brought to you by a twenty-three year old Christian.**

**Ch. 13 Danzo's Busted**

It had been three weeks since the day that AMBU will never forget. So many kids pranked the entire village. And it was for homework at the academe. Bardock smiled at the fact that he had gotten pranked by Iruka himself. And it was the most cliché prank on the planet. He walked into his office to find a bucket of water fall on his head. He held a lot of promise if he could pull that off on him. But his thoughts quickly got back to where they were before. The rumors, at least that's where it started. He quickly discovered that it was Danzo, but he needed evidence. Something which he did not have. That was until he found Zero. That kid was as reliable as they came, and last he checked he and his girlfriend Scratch left this dimension to talk about old times.

He was getting off track again. It turns out that Danzo's been trying to become Hokage for years. And he was willing to do anything to get it. He even started rumors that the Uchiha had set Kurama loose. "Still can't believe that's her name. Sounds like a guy's name." Bardock said quietly to himself. His clones were training, and doing the evil paper work while he was preparing for the meeting that would take place today. He told all his shinobi to prepare themselves to fight as hard as they could. It was going to be a long day.

…

"Why has this meeting come to order Lord Hokage?" The third asked. He knew full well, but he had to keep up the act.

"I have discovered that there is a plan to remove me as Hokage. And I know who that is, and who his conspirators are." Bardock said in a clear voice.

"Who is this person?" Koharu asked.

"Well it's really actually people. There's an entire group, and they've been at it since Hiruzen's first term."

"What proof do you have?" Homura demanded.

"Remember three weeks ago when no one wanted to be an AMBU?" Bardock asked. Some people blanched, while others chuckled. "Well I had someone find this guy's secret base and take some information that he did not want getting out. And let tell you right now, they happen to be the 'ROOT' of the problem."

"What do you mean Lord Hokage?" Goku asked. He knew to address his father that way in a meeting. Ever since his dad took the job, it was a pain in the butt, but he had no other choice. Plus he didn't know what his dad was planing.

"I'm glad you asked Kakarot. You see, this man has been planing the death of the Uchiha clan for the last several years. His opening came when the nine tailed fox showed up a few years back."

"And your _grandson _is that very demon!" Shouted one of the civilian members.

"He is a jinchuriki. He's as dangerous as a sealing scroll holding a kuni within itself. He's actually the biological son of the Fourth Hokage and his wife Kushina. My son took him upon Kakashi's request to protect him." Bardock explained. There were many who were shocked at this new piece of information.

"That cannot be possible!" Exclaimed another one of the civilian members.

"It is. His DNA is all the proof we need on that. And I am not going to let the corruption that has taken this village get any worse. AMBU, place Danzo under arrest."

"I think not. ROOT take them out!" Danzo called and many men dressed in AMBU gear came out of the shadows to fight against the real AMBU and protect Danzo.

"Explains why dad had me sign her contract." Goku said as he bit his thumb, molded his chakara, and used the seals for the summoning jutsu.

"**You called master Kakarot?"** Asked a three tailed fox the size of a cow.

"I need your help kit." Goku replied.

"**Understood."** He used his tails to keep ROOT busy while Goku confronted Danzo.

"Where do you think you're going?" Goku asked the old man.

"You summon demons?" Danzo asked.

"Kurama's children yes. I have her permission that's how I was able to get the scroll to be able to summon them. I signed it in my own blood just like for any summon. Now I'm only going to tell you once. Hand over the Sharangan that you have, and turn yourself in. You will not be harmed."

"You think I'll listen to a brat like you?!" Danzo attacked Goku with everything he had. With all the fighting that was going on in there it's amazing that the roof didn't collapse in on itself.

"NOW HARU!" Goku called.

"**Yes master Kakarot."** He said wrapping his tails around Danzo. He used his Sharanigan to escape, but Goku knew of it's weakness. He impaled him at the overlap point.

"Everyone move!" Bardock called out. Everyone ran as a seal began to erupt from his body. Everyone got out before the implosion could accrue.

"That was crazy. Glad you saw that coming dad." Goku said sitting down on the ground.

"What are we going to do about ROOT?" Lord Hiashi asked.

"They're like sheep without a shepherd. I know what to do." Bardock said looking at his son. Goku had no idea what why he was looking at him like that.

"What?"

…

"I can't believe you did this to me! You suck dad!" Goku glared at his father. He had just given him the biggest headache in the world. He put him in charge of the now official ROOT division within the AMBU. Goku had to go through all the paperwork to see what they had done in the past. He had shadow clones take care of that while he spoke with some of the members of ROOT. It turns out that they have a seal on them to prevent them from spilling secrets unless they wanted to die. He got Jiraiya and Bulma on it as soon as humanly possible. All the memories from his clones were making his head hurt.

"Hey, you beat Danzo. They respect you. Plus next week we'll have to reconvene that meeting since it was interrupted by his death. We still have to get that snake next."

"Orochimaru?" Goku asked. He knew that he was dangerous. But he didn't think he would be a traitor.

"You didn't see his mind like I did. It's twisted. In fact I don't think we'll have time to do the next meeting before he makes a brake for it. He knows I'm on to him." Bardock said somberly.

"Lord Hokage, I know you said not to enter your home unless it was important." Said one of the AMBU as he appeared in a swirl of leaves.

"It's Orochimaru isn't it?" Bardock asked.

"Yes sir, he's missing. And his student Anko is in the hospital. She has a curse mark on her neck." He said.

"Unless he shows up by sunrise tomorrow with a good excuse, then I'm labeling him as a missing ninja. I'll put the price up for his head." The AMBU nodded and disappeared in another swirl of leaves.

"Well that sucks." Goku said poring himself a glass of Bulma's brew. "Looks like we'll both need this."

…

Indeed things did go badly for Orochimaru. He was trying to create new jutsu and went through illegal means to make them. He joined some group after that. And it gave Bardock quite the headache.

"I was right. And now we have a rogue on our hands." Bardock said as he rubbed his temples.

"At least the village trusts us more than it did before." Goku said to help raise his father's spirits.

"True. And I can only imagine what Raditz is going through right now." Bardock looking up at the stars.

**Next time you get to see the saiyan trio on the bug planet! LOL! Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and God bless you.**


End file.
